


Gravity

by jenfoxworth



Series: Tis time for Paperhat ya'll! [2]
Category: Alien Series, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5. is best friend, Crossover mentions, Drug Use, Flug has a lot of endurance, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Swearing, crossovers, crossovers are not a large part of the story but they do contribute, lots of close calls, several small crossovers, this is not fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenfoxworth/pseuds/jenfoxworth
Summary: After years of loyal service, Flug finally feels like things are starting to settle down. His boss has become more lenient as of late, and the Doctor interprets that as some sort of small amount of respect. Little does he know that having a demon develop fondness towards someone when they claim to be the most evil being in existence is NOT a good thing.... The scientist is about to start learning how to be a REAL villain...!





	1. True evil does not allow its heart to be shared

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=oj2q0w)

The lab was dark, Dr. Flug had turned all the lights off. The scientist sighed, another end to yet another long day. Pushing, shoving, kicking, being choked, but that was the norm these days. In fact, his boss, Black Hat, had seemed to be in a decent mood lately, and had toned down his violence towards him. Not by much of course, but enough so that Flug noticed. He dare not mention it to him, lest he bring about the end to the slightly less abusive torment.

Dr. Flug pulled up the sleeve of his lab coat and looked at his watch. Nearly 4 am, and he was supposed to be back in here at 6am. How lovely, I get two hours of sleep tonight, he thought sarcastically. He had been up so late finishing orders for the shrink ray, he had made nearly 200 of them in one night. Progress of course was slowed by Demencia constantly coming in, poking him on the head into his bag, blowing raspberries each time she did so. He locked the lab and started walking down the maze of hallways to his room.

How he regretted turning her into what she was now. Black Hat had brought her in one night, and she appeared to be nearly dead, though he didn't say why. Flug didn't ask questions, it was unwise. "Keep her alive, and splice her with something, see if you can't make her useful. Something vicious, and NOT furry!" He demanded, shooting a glare 5.0.5. 

So Flug had done so, splicing her with a combination of different lizard dna's. He supposed he could have chose something more murderous, but he didn't want the girl to become so powerful and out of control that she murdered him. Of course if his boss ever found out... He shuddered, thankful he never had.  
Demencia of course had awoken with no memory of who she was previously, and was pretty much insane, from the splice, though she learned quickly, Flug learned that she was nearly impossible for him to control, and he was glad he had not picked something worse to splice her with.

Black Hat seemed to approve of her transformation, though he was confused by her affection for him, thinking it was ridiculous. Finally, something we can agree on, Flug had said, right before he was slammed into the wall by his boss for being sassy. Either way, it was a better reaction then when 5.0.5. came about. He didn't even want to think of the punishment he got for that.

Arriving at his room, he unlocked it and went in. He had to of course keep it locked because of Demencia. No one else bothered about his room, but he didn't want to think what she would do to his things if she got in there. It was decorated with posters of planes, and planes crashing/on fire. With complex model planes hanging from the ceiling. There was a window, though it was quite small, and it had bars on it, Black Hat had stated it was only there to provide him with air if he needed it, so he wouldn't die. How thoughtful of him, Flug thought to himself sarcastically again. 

There were also sticky notes covering nearly every inch of the wall that didn't have posters on it, with little random reminders, and crazed thoughts from his mind that he came up with while he was sleeping. Some of the notes made sense, the rest, were rather troubling, or at least would be to a psychologist. But hey, he was a mad scientist, wasn't he supposed to be that way?

Flug took off his lab coat and hung it on a hook on the back of the door. Not bothering to change his clothes or take his bag off, he collapsed in his bed. Completely forgetting, for the first time in about a year, to set his alarm.

Flug woke up to the sun on his face through the tiny window. He blinked and sat up sleepily, confused. Why was it so bright? It's still dark usually at 6... He froze, and slowly turned to look at his bedside clock. It was 10 AM. HOLY SHIT.

Four hours. He was four hours late. There was no way that would go unnoticed, in fact, he was pretty sure that his boss knew already, and was most likely contemplating some form of punishment for him. This had only happened once before, and that time he had been extremely fortunate, that the boss had actually locked him in his room because he had left the lair for a few hours. He wasn't about to trust Flug alone in his home, of course. 

He quickly got up, threw his jacket on, and started out the door, only to run smack into his boss. He fell backwards onto the floor, though his boss didn't move an inch. Flug fearfully looked up, and the look on Black Hat's face terrified him.

The dapper villain was wearing a grin plastered on his face, his sharp teeth showing. "Good morning, Flug! I see you took the liberty to sleep in today! I do hope it was worth it...!"

The scientist quivered, a black tendril manifesting itself from his bosses shadow over him. "I...I-..!" He started, unable to finish due to the tendril suddenly being around his neck, cutting off his air. He was lifted up, so that his face was in front of his tormentors. Black Hat stroked the scientists chin under the bag with a clawed hand. "There are no excuses for being lazy, doctor. I have no tolerance for it." He said, in a growl.

Flug struggled instinctively, though he knew he couldn't escape, legs kicking at the air, hands flailing at the tentacle to no avail. It was getting dark, it felt like he was in a tunnel, and the only thing visible was that terrifying grin. His limbs went limp as he started to black out.

With a thud he fell to the floor at his bosses feet, which dealt him a hefty kick, sending him rolling down the hall. "Idiot, don't scuff up my shoes! Now, get back in your lab, and your deadlines are still the same, you had better not screw up because of your unscheduled sleep in!" The villain turned with a huff, leaving.  
Flug stood, shakily. Well, that wasn't too bad, as far as what it could have been. Again, his boss had been pretty lenient with him, at least by his usual standards. Flug quickly made his way to his lab, focusing on work, it wasn't something he should think about, he didn't have time, he was already behind.

 

Black Hat sat in his office, hands knitted against his forehead in thought. Dammit, he had done it again, he had been far too soft with the idiot. It's only because the shipment has to be made today, if I injured him further he wouldn't get it done on time, he tried to convince himself. Why the hell do I keep making excuses... He wondered to himself. Each time he found a reason to be less harsh, and each time the excuse getting more ridiculous. Like he couldn't push the shipment til tomorrow, wouldn't be an issue at all really, they'd still arrive at the correct time. 

He stood up and started pacing. I have to stop this, he thought. I can't go easy on him, after all he's just a stupid little scientist that is working for me. He is to obey without question, and if he doesn't he must receive proper punishment. He stopped. Wait. It suddenly hit him. He had actually been being soft on the scientist?! 

Sitting down in his chair, he realized that he actually... had grown to sort of... no, it couldn't be. He couldn't... have developed any feelings... He thought what would happen if the doctor wasn't there, and felt a strange emotion that was alien to him. He would MISS HIM?! Black Hat leaned back in his chair with a sad sigh. He knew what had to be done.

 

Flug smiled to himself. Yes, he had done it, and with ten minutes to spare! That would give him enough time to pack up the shipment and get it prepared to be delivered. He knew better then to think his boss would be pleased he had finished on time, or at least show it, however this probably meant he would escape a more severe punishment. "Oh yes, that's right, who's the scientist who's got it? Yeah, I got it!" He said to himself, making a sassy motion with his hand and shoulders. He continued, packing the shrink rays and humming to himself. He had been in a decent mood lately since he hadn't been tortured so much. It felt nice.

Just as he finished, the speaker on his desk went off. "Dr. Flug, report to my office immediately after you have packed the shrink ray shipment." The scientist scratched the back of his neck, wondering what Black Hat could possibly want. Normally he would just tell him to keep working on the lists of projects he had lined up for him. He probably just wants to give me something he thought of... No, if he did that he would just leave a note on my desk, not call me to his office. The scientist shrugged, not too worried, after all, his boss had been lenient with him lately, it was probably nothing too serious.

 

Flug knocked at the door to his bosses office. "Enter." came the stiff reply. The scientist opened the door, and saw that the demon was standing at one of his large windows, his back turned to him, looking out it. "Yes sir, you called?" Flug said, his usual stammer not there.

"Come here." Black Hat tapped his cane on the floor next to him. Flug tilted his head, curious, but did so. Standing next to Black Hat, he glanced from his boss to the window, to his boss again, who wasn't looking at him. He looked out the window, trying to see what his boss was so intently focusing on. Nothing looked unusual to him, so he just waited. This was... extremely odd behavior for the demon. But then again, he was a demon so he supposed maybe it wasn't, he wouldn't know what he did when he was alone after all.

After about ten minutes of them doing nothing but staring out the window, Flug decided this wasn't so bad. If his boss just wanted him to stand there with him and stare out the window, it was better then getting the shit beat out of him. He'd prefer to be working of course, but then again, a break was nice. The baghead allowed himself a smile, and relaxed a little, despite the awkward silence and tension in the air.

Suddenly, without warning, the door to the room slammed shut with a loud bang. Flug jumped at the noise, startled. The shades on all the windows went down. The scientist looked at his boss, but he still hadn't moved. The candles on the walls that lit the room slowly started to dim and die off, as some unseen force was smothering them slowly. 

"B-boss? Mr. Black Hat, sir?!" Now he was terrified, odd behavior, followed by this, couldn't be a good thing, at least not for him. Everything was dark, not a speck of light in the room, he couldn't see a thing.

He heard the familiar sound of the tendrils manifesting, a lot of them, more then one, more then ten, he stopped counting. Paralyzed as they all wrapped around nearly every inch of his body except his head, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He shouldn't have gotten complacent, he was so stupid! How could he think that his boss would continue to go soft on him, he shouldn't have taken it for granted!

He still couldn't see anything, but he could feel it when the claws came back up to grab his chin. He felt his bag suddenly pulled off. The claws stroked his exposed face, scratching and drawing blood. Flug didn't dare say a word, lest he set him off and his neck be snapped. Whatever was going on, he wanted to at the very least live through it. The demons hands on either side of his head, holding it still, the claws in his hair, digging into his already burn scarred skin.

"Flug."

"J-jeficito?" The scientist stuttered, using the term he often did when begging for mercy. Occasionally it seemed to help. Not much, but some. This time however it seemed to anger the demon even more. He felt the tendrils grips tightening, nearly compressing his chest like an anaconda.  
"Do you know how I have maintained being evil through all of my immortal years?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Flug didn't answer, and felt the claws dig deeper into his face, piercing his cheeks through his mouth. He grit his teeth and let out a strangled whimper. That was a mistake, as the claws were forced farther, so the thumbs were pushing the claws into the back of his throat, making closing his mouth impossible, choking with blood.

"I have never allowed myself to develop emotions for anyone. Not a hint of fondness, kindness, nicety. Nothing. Whenever I feel as if I may be developing those feelings for a person, I kill them. So nothing will distract me from being what I am. If they cause me to go soft, then they are a problem that must be taken care of."

Through the pain and his strangled garbling, the scientist couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made sense, but why was he telling him this? Why did it matter with him? What was the purpose of this torture then, if it wasn't something he had done?!

Black Hat removed his claws from his victim, who spat the blood on the floor as he struggled to breathe. He whimpered as he heard a strange slurping sound, knowing it was his boss licking the blood off his claws. Flug still couldn't move, the tendrils holding him as still as ever, as he felt the demons face suddenly just centimeters from his own. His chin was grabbed again, the hot breath in his face. 

"Your blood tastes so exotic... for a human..."

Flug let out a scream as he suddenly felt Black Hat behind him, biting into his neck, the sharp teeth cutting into him easily. The tendrils tightened, squeezing the breath completely out of him as the beast slurped at his blood. He could feel himself fading into unconsciousness, when the grip was lightened, just enough for him to breathe. Black hat continued to bite him on various parts of his body, as if wanting to sample his taste. Biting down hard on his victims left wrist, there was a loud crunch and sickening popping, snapping noises, as the bones were crushed into pieces.

The scientist couldn't tell if he was even screaming, all he could hear was the bones in his hand being destroyed, the immense pain. There was a sharp tug and suddenly, he couldn't feel his fingers anymore, just his arm. He could barely comprehend it, but the boss had just ripped his hand clear off!

Black Hat was suddenly in front of him again, he couldn't see him, but he could tell by the positions of the claws when his face was touched again. The pain was so bad that he couldn't even scream anymore, just whimper pitifully through his flowing tears. His head was cradeled to bring their faces close again.  
"Unfortunately for you, Dr. Flug. I seem to have started developing... a sort of fondness for your presence. I'm afraid I will have to fire you, though it brings me no great pleasure to do so."

Fire him?! No, no no no no! No he couldn't fire him, because firing was the bosses term for murdering his employees! That's not what this was, was it? Is that why he bit his hand off, he wouldn't need it anymore?! To make him useless?!

"P-please, don't! I'm b-b-begging...!"

Black Hat covered the scientist's mouth with one of his tendrils.

"Don't speak. You're making it far more difficult for me already. Fucking dammit, I hate you! WHY DO YOU MAKE THIS SO DIFFICULT?! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY??!!"

The doctor whimpered a begging plea with the tentacle starting to go down his throat. Then another, and another...  
"IT'S NEVER BEEN THIS HARD!!! ALL THE OTHERS WERE SO MUCH EASIER!!! BUT YOU, WHY THE HELL WOULD I CARE ABOUT SUCH A DISGUSTING MAGGOT, SUCH A WEAK, INCOMPETENT, NERDY LITTLE SHIT WHO BITCHES AND WHIMPERS EVERY CHANCE HE GETS!!! WHO THINKS A FUCKING SANDWICH IS EVIL AND CAN'T EVEN BE A PROPER VILLAIN?!!!"

Flug couldn't do anything except make small gurgling noises, tears streaming down his face, the tentacles moving in his throat, wriggling and forcing their way towards his chest. Was this how it was going to end for him, his mind was fogging, he couldn't take much more...


	2. Rapid departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flug flees for his life, and accidentally does something to REALLY piss his former boss off... Oops...

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ldukv5)

The darkness felt as if it were swallowing him, and the tendrils inside him were wriggling with ferocity. Flug could barely even think, his mind was all a haze. He let himself go limp, resigned to the fate his boss had determined for him. It was this, that most likely saved him. For some unknown reason, the tendrils delicately removed themselves from his insides, and then from around his body and he fell to the floor. He was still conscious, but barely, it was taking all his energy to just breathe.

Black Hat knew that the scientist wasn't dead. It felt like he was fighting himself, his reasoning. Part of him still demanded that he break the human into as many pieces as he could, but the other felt something... He wasn't sure what it was. Was it pity? No, it couldn't be, he was a villain that had no moral feelings or obligations, no connection to such things! Against his better judgement, from his evil side anyway, he allowed the candles to relight dimly, enough so he could see better, his night vision wasn't in color after all.

Flug was laying on the floor in a growing pool of his blood, feebly gasping for air. His arm with the severed hand twitching, but he didn't have enough strength left to clutch it to him. His goggles and paper bag on the floor next to him, also soaked in blood, broken and ripped. The demon continued to stare, it wasn't like he hadn't witnessed his own atrocities before, that was nothing new to him, but again, for some reason this disturbed him greatly.   
Before he could think about what he was doing, he used his power to reattach the scientists hand, and renew the bones in it, as if it hadn't been damaged, but he didn't heal the other wounds, only what was life threatening. Using a tentacle, he grabbed him by the scruff of his lab coat and sat him up against the wall and floor, contemplating what to do next.

Flug couldn't believe he was still alive, he had thought for sure that that time he was a goner. Better not get my hopes up just yet, he thought slowly, mind still foggy. He just sat there, focusing on breathing, not daring to look at his boss. Just give up, give in, maybe if you show you are willing to obey him without question and not put up a fight for anything he'll let you live, he thought. But then again, the chances of that were slim. Once the boss decided to fire someone, that was it, there were no second chances from what he'd seen through the years.

Black Hat was still arguing with himself about what to do with the situation. He'd never let anyone he had developed feelings for live. That would defeat the whole purpose of his evil being, but he had also never had this much trouble with himself killing someone. He actually didn't want to, which was not something he had ever felt before. The others had all felt like necessities, and while difficult, he still did it without remorse. This was so different. He didn't have to do it, did he? If he didn't want to, he could choose not to, couldn't he? He put a hand over his face, all this conflict in his mind was giving him a headache, which normally was only caused by Demencia.

"Flug. I really don't know what to do with you." He finally admitted.

Flug was starting to regain some of his strength from resting, and having his hand fixed. He swallowed, almost too terrified to say anything.

"I...I... I could.. maybe, j-just... l-leave?" He managed in a whispering stutter.

His boss turned around and slowly went back to his window, letting only the one window's shades back open, and the door to his office. "GET OUT!" He shouted, a slight quiver in his dark raspy voice.

The scientist flinched, but struggling, managed to stand, and as quickly as his damaged body would allow him to, limped out, leaving a blood trail. Once he was out, he headed towards his lab, where 5.0.5. was washing some of his equipment for him. The bear turned as he entered, then let out a concerned bark, running over him and helping him to stand. 

Flug looked at the bear, who was so innocent, in this hellhole. He had only been ever kind to him, and in turn, received the same. Everyone else was cruel to him, but this bear that he had created, was not evil, and cared about him. "5.0.5. get me to the van, we're leaving!" The bear was confused, they were going out with him in this state, and without the boss? They never went anywhere without the boss! "Just do it, hurry!"

The huge bear carried him to the garage next to the lab, where the van was, Flug grabbing a few things here and there as they passed by. He wasn't going to leave all his work there, after what he had been through to create it. Before 5.0.5. got in the van, the doctor directed him from the drivers seat to get his blueprints and some equipment from the lab. The bear came back with them, and shoved himself and the rest of the boxes into the back, and closed it. "Arooo?" He whimpered. He liked going on car rides, but this was really strange, and didn't feel right.

Flug, who was still losing blood, cut a few wires and twisted them together in the vans dashboard. The garage door opened. He had installed that years ago, but never thought he would actually use the remote door opener, since Black Hat was the only one who had the keys, and Flug was not allowed to open the door or have the keys. He wasn't allowed to leave without the boss either. Before he could change his mind, he floored it, jolting the bear in the back. It was a good thing the back doors had extra locks on them, or he would have flown out.

"AWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!??? ARRRMMMPHHHHH!!!"

The scientist, who was still losing blood and in immense pain, didn't slow down until they were nearly on the other side of town, but he didn't stop. He looked back in the direction they came from, and the sky was dark, as if a storm was brewing. SHIT, he thought. The boss must have changed his mind! Again he floored it, taking an underground tunnel. Hattsville had a population as such, that while they had the normal roadways above ground, they also had one below town, to save traffic time. His boss knew he hated going in the tunnels, he claimed he had claustrophobia, but this would be the last place he would expect him to be, and he was much more scared of his boss then he was of tunnels. 

He continued driving, and when they got out on the other side, which was in another city entirely, about an hours drive away from Hattville, he finally allowed the vehicle to stop. He looked again, and while it was raining, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, for the most part. Where are we though... It had been so long, since he had been anywhere, years in fact, he always was stuck in the lab. He took a map out of the glove compartment and used a flashlight that 5.0.5. handed him to look at it. Holding the small flashlight in his still bleeding mouth, he tried to figure out their location. He could barely see it without his goggles on, which he had built a prescription glasses into the lenses. 

He gave an exhausted sigh, and put the map away, and just sat there for a minute, trying to get his bearings. Man, I hurt all over, he thought, and what's more, I don't have my goggles or my bag, I'm like, totally helpless, as if I weren't helpless enough in the first place!  
"Arrrrrrr?"

5.0.5. was looking at him from the back cabin, appearing worried and shaken up. 

"It's alright, for now anyway. We need to find a place to stay though." Flug sighed again. "But we don't have any money, so I guess we should just keep driving and stay in the van? But if he's looking for us, the van is a huge give away." With that thought, he quickly got out of the van, limped to the front, pulled up the hood, and quickly disabled the tracking device. He'd nearly forgotten about that. Hopefully the boss had too, though not likely.  
Getting back in, the bear suddenly started handing him stacks of $100 bills from somewhere.

"5.0.5.!? What the-?!" Flug turned around to look in the back, and the bear was pointing at the contents. The shrink rays, all of them, the things he had asked the bear to grab when they left, and money. LOTS of money. Flug's heart almost stopped. The boss must have been planning to deposit the money into the safe when he went to ship the guns!

"OH SHIT! We stole a hunk load of his money too?! God dammit...!" The scientist curled into a fetal position and started to quiver, even more prone to anxiety without his bag. After another minute he stopped, trying to slow his breathing down. "Phew... okay... maybe this isn't such a bad thing, because now we can afford somewhere to stay. Try to think positive. It's not like things could possibly get any worse then what they were when I was in his office. It will be ooookkkaaaaayyyy..."

Flug turned the van back on and started driving again. Only now did he realize how hard it was to see the road, before, the adrenaline of getting out of the situation, anywhere and anyhow, had been controlling him. He managed to get them to what looked like a run down motel, which he chose instead of a fancy one because he knew better then to try one that was actually decent in the current situation.

After they got checked in, he parked the van in their underground parking garage (another reason he had picked this hotel), and he carefully snuck 5.0.5. into the room, which wasn't too difficult because it was on the end of the building, away from the office and the other rooms.  
The bear looked at the room with interest. The hotel was shabby, but the rooms weren't half bad. Microwave, shower, bed, TV, no flea or bedbug infestation... (The bear checked that, he could smell bugs a million miles away.)

"Okay. I'm gonna get cleaned up. Sort of. Make sure you stay quiet, okay? Also, if my phone rings, DO NOT ANSWER IT! Oh, and you can watch TV if you want." The bear sat on the floor grabbed the remote, and happily complied, turning it to some channel that had people cooking on it. 

Flug went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. A mess would be an understatement, in fact, I should probably be in a hospital right now, he thought, I'm lucky the boss didn't use his venom, or I'd absolutely be dead by now. God dammit, he hated mirrors, he thought, for one he didn't like his appearance, and for two Black Hat often found it hilarious to manifest FROM mirrors to scare the shit out of him. He ran a hand through his curly red hair, which was matted with blood. Ugh. As if he didn't have enough scars from his accident with the lab fire... Man I hope these things will heal up if I wrap them up properly, I probably need stitches or something, but I can't do that. He daren't check into a hospital. They needed to disappear, which was hard enough since he had taken the company van, the shrink ray shipments, 5.0.5., and all that money. He knew Black Hat would probably still find him, but he couldn't help but try to escape, he wasn't giving up yet.

After he took what turned out to be a painful but much needed shower, he realized he didn't have anything to really wear, since his clothes were all torn up and covered in his own blood. But there was an over-sized bathrobe hanging on the back of the door, so he put that on. The motel was decent enough to have nice rooms, but crappy enough so that they didn't question him coming in with all that blood on him. Still weird though. He took the first aid kit that he had brought out from the van earlier, and tried to patch all his holes up, even though he knew they'd probably just bleed through with how deep they were. Oh well.

5.0.5. was still watching TV, still on the cooking channel. It wasn't something he got to do often, he was usually too busy cleaning, cooking, and etc. for them and the boss. Former boss, Flug reminded himself. He laid down on the bed and took out his phone. The voicemail box was full, and there were about 100 texts on it, along with an uncountable amount of missed calls. He closed it again without looking or listening to any of them. He'd have to get rid of the phone, just in case. And he absolutely wasn't going to use it, he wasn't looking back, or going back, no matter what, it was too late for that after what he'd done with the van. Black Hat's words still echoed in his mind and stung him, about how he was just a little nerd, a maggot, and not a proper villain. It wasn't the first time he had been told those things by him, but this time they actually seemed to pierce him through to his heart.

It doesn't matter what he thinks, he thought, staring at the TV, but not really watching it. But he's right, another part of his mind said. What did he say about having feelings for him though...? What the heck was that even about?

5.0.5. came over and got into the bed next to him with a large thump, and he was surprised the bed didn't break from the weight. The bear snuggled against him and fell asleep, snoring softly. Flug didn't mind. "At least I still have you..." he whispered, before falling asleep himself.

 

About ten minutes after Flug managed to drag himself out of his office, and took off, Black Hat exploded. FUCKING DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T I JUST KILL HIM?! HE HAS TO DIE!!! FUCK I EVEN REATTACHED HIS HAND, SO HE WON'T BLEED TO DEATH!!! Demonic energy and tendrils manifested about him, ripping shelves, crushing his desk, anything with in reach was destroyed. Clenching his fists with claws digging into his own palms, he tried to compose himself. It took nearly an hour before he was back in control again, and somewhat calmed down, though still breathing heavily, and quite angry with himself. "It's not like he could have gone far anyway, in his condition, I will just find him and finish him off..."

Leaving his office, he looked about. Demencia was still running all over the place, but she had heard her bosses 'tantrum' and was smart enough to avoid him, as crazy as she was. 5.0.5. nor Flug were any where to be seen, though he followed the trail of blood to the lab, and then to the garage, and saw the van was gone.   
"He actually took the van?! He must not be as injured as I thought..." Then he saw the bear paw prints in the blood. "I see, so the bear is helping him. There is no way he could get most of his things and get away on his own that quickly. Well, the bear can easily be replaced."

"DEMENCIA!!!" The lizard girl dropped down from the ceiling in front of him, standing and saluting with her tongue out, cross-eyed.

"Did you see them leave?!" He asked.

"YUP!!!" she replied, keeping her stance and facial expression the same.

"Did they remove anything from the van, or just put things in it?"

"NOPE, THEY JUST SHOVED STUFF IN IT AND TOOK OFF, VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!" The crazy girl made vrooming noises and pretended she was driving like a maniac.

Black Hat rolled his eyes, for what was probably the millionth time at her. They took the fucking money too. That settled it, he'd been deciding whether to just let Flug and the bear go, because he could always find replacements for them, and he was gonna kill Flug anyway, but they had stolen his money. No one stole from him. Flug would die, oh yes, and painfully at that, his greedy, evil nature winning him over. So much for having a soft side, now he was certain he was going to get rid of that.

Flug opened his eyes and stretched, and then winced and yelped in pain. Glancing around, he was confused, then he remembered the events of the day before. God dammit... He had been hoping it had been a nightmare or something. 5.0.5. was still sleeping on the bed, on his back, with his feet in the air, twitching one foot paw as if he was dreaming about something.

Flug gave a small happy grunt. Hmph. That bear was always so cute. The scientist went and looked at his clothes, which were still damp. They still had a lot of blood stains on them and were torn in several places, though 5.0.5. had washed what he could out in the bathtub. He took a hair dryer to them, trying to get them at least dry enough to wear, because he wasn't going anywhere wearing nothing but the hotels cheap bathrobe. His bandages were soaked through with blood, but when he changed them, he noticed while they were still mostly open wounds, they had at least stopped their intense bleeding, and were just oozing now. He wondered how many times he would have to change them, but flinched when he heard a knock at the door.

"Y-yes?"

"Senior, we have free breakfast in lounge! Pet bear can come too!" A heavily accented voice replied. 

They knew he had 5.0.5. with him? And they still hadn't kicked him out? Even more weirdness.

"O-okay! Thanks!" He replied. 

He looked in a few drawers, to see if there was something he could cover his face with, and indeed there was some paper bags next to the tiny fridge. He cut two eye-holes in it, and put it on.

"Well, it's better then nothing!" He sighed, relieved to at least have his face covered again.

They went to the lounge, and he was sure people were gonna stare at him for the blood stains on his clothes, let alone having a giant blue bear with a flower on it's head. However he was ignored, for the most part, other then the employee's. It turned out the hotel he had randomly picked, was one that was frequented by villains. That's why it had looked shady, but had at least been decent inside. The other customers were just as messed up as he was, some looked okay, but quite a few of them had torn up or bloody clothes, and most were either glaring or bragging to each other. 

The lady checking people in, was reading one of the cycling villain's news papers. She looked at Flug with little interest, then back to her paper, tossing her long dark brown hair behind her.

"Um, E-excuse me, miss?" Flug tried.

"What do you want? Man, is that all your blood, or you kill someone recently? Hope it was my ex!" She said with a laugh.

Flug shrugged. "Well, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Either way, could you tell me where the nearest store is?"

"What kinda store? You need weapons, honey? I sell those ya know! Ya wanna take a look in the back?" She winked at him.

The scientist tried to ignore the large busted ladies attempt at flirting with him. 

"No, I just need to get clothes, food, some gas, the usual sort of things. Not really villain related items."

"Ya suuuuurrrreeeee? You look like you could use some, I doubt that bear will protect ya, he's too cute! Hilarious to see such a cute minion! Hah!" She prodded his chest, and he winced, it was still sore from having the tentacles inside him.

"No, thanks, I'm fine." Flug said, moving her arm away. He already had a few weapons in the truck, and all those shrink rays too. Besides, if he needed weapons he could probably go to a scrap heap and build whatever he needed from there and it would be ten times better then what this bimbo had.

"Alrightttt! There's a store ya can get pretty much whatever ya want a few miles that way down the road. Just be careful, little scientist, one of the big villains might take advantage of ya situation and kidnap you and that bear, ya best get back home to yer boss!" She giggled madly and went back to her paper.

Leaving, Flug shook his head. Of course everyone could tell he wasn't a REAL villain. He was just a dorky henchmen of a scientist. He hoped no one had actually recognized him, Black Hat was extremely famous in the villain world, and he was sure that people had seen him in the commercials for the inventions when they were aired. The bear followed him happily, trying to offer him some of the food he had gotten. Flug declined, he really didn't feel like eating after all that, plus the holes in his cheeks were still open, and he didn't want to infect them by eating. They got in the van as the bear was stuffing the last of the muffins in his mouth.

"Well, here we go. Maybe he'll forget about us eventually. Time to start over, 5.0.5.!" The doctor said, even though he didn't feel as if there was any hope, he wanted to keep a brave face for his only friend.

"ArrrrrRRRRROOOOO!!!" The bear exclaimed happily from the back. This was the most fun he had in ages, and his fears about Black Hat coming after them had been forgotten to him.

As they drove out to the road, with the radio blasting 'Weird Science' and windows open, Flug threw his phone out the window, still leaving all the calls and messages unanswered. It landed in a puddle, as it continued ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww crap man, you don't steal from BH, you just freagin' DON'T MAN! Even if it's not on purpose!


	3. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat catches up to his prey...

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=30modq1)

Black Hat opened the door to the run down hotel's lobby, and everything immediately went silent and all heads turned to look at him. He glared at them for a moment, then walked over to the reception desk. Everyone stayed quiet, it was highly unlikely for a villain of his class to be in such an establishment.

"Come on, stupid girl!" He tugged on Dementia's leash as she was barking at one of the fake plants on all fours. 

The heavily busted woman who had given Flug directions not 30 minutes ago, kept trying to hide behind her newspaper until the demon started growling at her. Without even looking at him, she dashed into the back and pushed her own boss out in her place. The little Mexican man stared at Black Hat in terror. "Hola, S-senior! M-may we b-be of service to you?" He managed.

"Perhaps. I'm looking for one of my employee's that I had sent on an errand, he hasn't returned lately. I tracked him to this town, I'm sure you are familiar with what he looks like, he also had a rather large blue bear with him."

The hotel manager perked up for a bit, glad he wasn't the one being threatened. "Oh si! I remember him, he was here this morning! Had very large blue bear! Si si!"

"And where is he now?"

"Oh, he left not ahhh.... little while ago.... He was going to store, but he checked out his room, he isn't coming back, I don't think, senior."

"Keys to his room." Black Hat held out a hand. It wasn't a question.

"O-of course!" The manager quickly gave them up.

The demon strode out without another word, pulling Dementia behind him. He went to the specified room, he wanted to see what it looked like before they cleaned it, so he could judge how quick their progress would be, and if they had possibly been smart enough to drop the money where he could find it, in hope of forgiveness.

No money. What a shame, he thought, even though if the money had been there, he would have pursued and killed them anway. It was the principle of the matter. That idiot is probably spending it all. He looked around, noticing the large amount of blood and stains in the bathroom, but not seeing too much of it in the actual room. He's starting to heal up, but he'll still be quite weak, with the blood loss, he thought.

Walking back out, he saw a glint in the sunlight. disgusting sunlight... He thought as he picked it up. It was the scientists phone. "Hunh. He didn't even look at anything I sent him... He must really be terrified." Black Hat grinned his demonic smile as he crushed the phone in his fist. "Perfect."

 

Dr. Flug, while weak, actually felt quite decently, and while Black Hat was still hovering in the back of his mind, he was busy listening to his music, and the bear was also grooving. He had decided to try going to a store in another town, simply because he wanted to get as far from his previous boss as possible first. He was giggling and singing along, he had the same song on repeat since they left the hotel, and no one could tell him to change it, and 5.0.5. certainly didn't seem to mind. A couple signs went by, and he suddenly had an idea. If he wanted to get away, and not be followed, they would eventually have to ditch the van, but they still needed transportation. He grinned for the first time in a while, and military bases certainly do have high tech modes of transportation, he thought. 

"5.0.5.! We're gonna do grand theft auto.... or should I say, tank?! HEHEHEHEEEE!" He snickered, feeling a bit of a rise in him. He was gonna get to do evil all his own, this would be interesting, to say the least, he hadn't gotten to do anything of the sort in so many years.

He parked the van in a place that couldn't be seen, and covered it with a bunch of plant material. He would of course wait for it to get dark, hopefully nothing would happen til then. Flug thought for a minute. Well I should at least be productive, he started playing with the stuff he had in the back. He had made certain that the bear had grabbed lots of highly potent chemicals. He looked at several of them, and noticed one of them was of Black Hat's venom. He had only gotten to collect that in permission to try to use it for a form of weapon, but he had never really had time for it. Flug let out a sigh, and thought for a minute. He started mixing chemicals together, and put them in a sort of spinning machine to get them to adhere properly together. After a few hours he transferred what he had created into a bottle and put a lid on it. Antidote. Just in case he thought, shivering. Of course if the demon got close enough to inject his venom into him then he'd probably be dead from being torn apart by the rest of him anyway. 

"Probably a waste of time." He said to himself. "Oh well. Whatever. Not the first time I've made something and decided it would be useless later."

Black Hat was extremely pissed off. They had been searching this filthy god damned city all day! There was not even any hint of his target! As he got more frustrated, he didn't even stop to give Dementia a break, he was just dragging her along now, whether she could keep up or not. She complained of course, but he ignored her, used to it. Darkness was starting to fall...

Dr. Flug got out of the van and looked around. No moon, perfect! 

"5.0.5., stay here and guard the van! As soon as I get back, load up whatever I come back with the van's contents, hop in, and we'll be out of here!" The bear nodded happily at him, moving items around so they'd be easier to transfer. Flug took his bloodied lab coat off so that he was just in his pants and shoes, then jumped in some mud that was in a nearby ditch, and rolled around until he was covered.

"No point in being a nice bright target, and don't want their dogs to have a good whiff of me." He grabbed some of his equipment, and quickly started towards the base. He wasn't exactly a stealth ninja, but he was smart, and decent enough to know how to not get caught, as clumsy as he was. Also the nervousness that he usually felt around Black Hat was mostly gone, without his presence he did have a little more confidence. In and out, real quick. Gotta do this, it'll be just fine, he kept telling himself.

 

Black Hat continued to grumble as they drove in his fancy black mustang. 

"DON'T DROOL ON THE SEATS, DEMENTIA!!" He yelled at her, he had never let anyone in his car before, this was all Flug's stupid fault. He couldn't put her in the van, because the idiot had it. They had left the city, and were heading down a dirt road towards another town that someone had given him a heads up on seeing the van on.

"DEMENTIA!!! STOP PUSHING THE FUCKING BUTTONS!!!" The insane girl grinned at him and continued to turn the radio on and off, the air conditioning all the way up, and now she was trying to open the sun roof. FUCKING INSANE CHILD!! He was just about ready to turn and put her in her place with some violence when he heard an unfamiliar sound. Looking out the window, he stopped the car and turned everything off. Off in the distance, a few miles away, sirens were blaring, and the sound of a helicopter and guns going off, along with faint crashing noises behind all the trees. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really...? It's probably not him, but might as well take a look anyway."

 

Flug was now extremely motivated. He had the rush of fear, but also the adrenaline rush of excitement as he laughing crazily, driving the huge expedition truck he had just stolen out of the base, running over everything and everyone that got in his way. 

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOOO! FUCKIN MINE NOW, HAHAHAHAHA!" The vehicle was designed for extreme terrain and off-road mountains with it's 16 huge tires and armor all over it. It even had ramming bars on the front, and a bullet proof glass windshield. As he drove it at high-speed into the woods, it knocked down the weaker trees in his way, and rocked back and forth as he swerved between the larger ones. He had never had this much power under his control before. He skidded to a stop at the van and popped open one of the back doors. 5.0.5 immediately started shoving their stuff in it, it took him less then a minute. The bear got into the seat next to him, the cabin was plenty large enough to accommodate him. Flug floored it, knocking over the van in the process, and covering it in mud from briefly skidding tires. As they started out, Flug suddenly remembered, he had left the stupid vial in the glove compartment, 5.0.5. wouldn't have known about that! He thought briefly if it was even worth going back for. Yes, even little things like that are worth it, you never know, he decided. He stopped the enormous vehicle and climbed out, telling the bear to stay there, it would only take a minute. Retrieving the vial, he shoved it in his pants pocket and as he turned around to head back to the truck, he felt a powerful force knock him back into the muddy ditch. 

"Good evening, Flug..." He heard a familiar voice say calmly. 

The scientists heart went through the roof. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! He started trying to crawl away, but a tendril grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of the ditch, none too gently. It shook him about at a distance, but the mud had dried on to him, so it started wiping him roughly against the tree's hard bark, which tore at his already damaged skin, and of course ripping his bag off, again.

"This is disgusting, can't you even keep yourself clean?!"

Flug kept as quiet as he could, though the burns from the rubbing bark and blood coming out him did get some painful sounds from him. When Black Hat had finally deemed him, somewhat less disgusting, but still horrendous, he dangled the scientist by the ankle upside down in front of him so their faces were level.

"You thought you could get away, didn't you, idiot?" He said, a fake sweetness to his voice, making it sound even more deadly.

"You even stole my van, with my money, and my property in it. That was really quite naughty of you, and stupid. I found you of course, whatever you were doing in that base over there seems to have gone awry for you, with all those alarms, what were you trying to pull off? I mean really, Flug. You are a moron, and you aren't a real villain, no matter how hard you try to be." He brought a clawed hand to the scientists face, caressing it, then pushing it in to draw a long bloody scratch on it. 

"You're lucky that I have made this personal, I tied Dementia to the top of a tree so she wouldn't be present, though she might still hear your screams. Where is that stupid bear of yours? I didn't expect you to ditch him... Rather unlike you..."

Flug grit his teeth as the clawed hand when up to is waist, and started drawing another bloody line straight down the middle of his chest, stopping between his collar bones.

"Yes, I think that will work nicely." the demon said, seemingly to himself.

The scientist looked at the line, then it dawned on him. HE'S GOING TO DISEMBOWEL ME ALIVE?! The creature flicked his forked tongue in and out. "Hmmmm I can taste your fear...! Yessss....!" He said with a grin. "I wonder what your insides taste like as well... Let's find out shall we, what should I start with? Your heart and lungs have to be last of course, I'd prefer your organs freshly picked and having you alive is the best way for that. Eeni meeni, miny moe.... Which one, which one...?" He taunted, as Flug began shaking uncontrollably, swallowing hard as the clawed finger went up to his belly button to most likely gauge an opening, his eyes locked on his victims terrified, pleading face.

"How about a kidney first, I haven't had those in quite a while, what do you think, Flug, do your kidney's have a delectable taste?"

There was a sudden rush of energy from just beyond the tree line, at the military base, an intense white light, followed by waves of fire. The original blast knocked Flug out of Black Hat's grasp. The demon grabbed a large tree that was bending under the stress, surprised for once. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS?! 

Flug had landed in the muddy ditch again, and tried to brace himself as another shockwave went by. He had set several bombs in the base so that the military wouldn't be able to follow him when he left, and he had hoped he wouldn't be in range when they went off. He started trying to crawl off again, knowing a third one would go off in about a minute. He managed to get out of the small clearing he had made with the truck, but was again, snatched up.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, FLUG?!" This time, instead of lifting him up, it dragged him on the ground, pulling him as he grabbed at the dirt with his fingertips, trying with no avail to get away. He felt an enormous weight on his back as Black Hat stepped on him with one foot, pushing him into the mud. The demon bent over, grabbing him by his red hair and pulling his face out of the grime. The scientist coughed and spat mud out. A tendril went around his throat and lifted him up by his neck, and he struggled weakly. "You are really starting to piss me off!" He grabbed one of Flug's arms that was pawing at the tentacle at his neck, and fiercely bit into it.

The third bomb went off. The delayed timer surprised the demon, and he lost his grip again. This time, Flug flew even farther, and he immediately got up and started running, he was close enough, he could make it! He heard a cackling in the trees. Dementia of course, perched up in the top of a tree, screeching like a maniac, pretending she was an owl. 

"HE'S OVER HERE, BLACK HAT!!" She yelled. 

The scientist climbed into the huge terrain vehicle and slammed his door shut, locking it. "FLOOR IT, BLUE!" He yelled.

The bear did so. He had never driven before. He didn't think he'd ever be allowed to. He didn't even hesitate.

They surged forward, tearing out of the forest, bouncing around in the cabin. 

"DO NOT STOP, BEAR, DO NOT STOP, PEDDLE ALL THE WAY DOWN!!" Flug instructed, looking in the rearview mirror. The horrifying monstrosity of black and red that had manifested and was chasing them had him scared out of his wits. 5.0.5. did so, but he wasn't looking at the mirrors, so he didn't know what exactly what was going on, just that he was driving REALLY fast.

Flug looked in the mirror again, unable to tear his eyes away. He had never seen Black Hat in this form before. It looked... Well he wasn't sure how to describe it. It was huge, had claws, mouths and sharp teeth all over it, hundreds of red slit eyes, hundreds of thorny tentacles, and looked like something that couldn't even be put into a horror film. Saliva and some sort of green and red substances were dripping from its many jaws. Evil incarnate, the scientist thought, unbelieving such a form was even possible, he had known Black Hat was capable of shape shifting, but this! 

Even though it was about 6 times larger than their truck, it started slowly, ever so slowly, falling behind, roaring and hissing as it still doggedly pursued its prey.

"Don't stop 5.0.5, don't stop!" Flug said again, though weaker. The bear had finally looked in the rear-view mirror on his side, now HE was terrified, and certainly didn't need to be told twice.

Somethings wrong, Flug thought. He was starting to feel strange, every heartbeat felt like fire in his chest. He looked at his body, all of his wounds were reopening, as if they were fresh. They hadn't healed all the way in the first place, but now they were rescinding as if he had never even dressed them. Looking at his arm, he realized, as a slightly green, slimy, almost transparent ooze seeped out of his recent bite wound. Fuck. Venom! 

Flug weakly reached into his pocket, and miraculously pulled out the unbroken vial of anti-venom. Not so useless after all, he thought, but I don't have long, if it even works. The pain was getting worse, and it was getting difficult to breathe, his throat was starting to close up, and his wounds were bleeding profusely now. He pulled a hypodermic needle out of his other pocket, unsheathed it and snapped it to the syringe. His hands barely functioning, he managed to fill it. He slumped over, the paralyzing effect starting on the lower half of his body, quickly spreading up his chest, the feeling of being burned alive the pain was so intense. Flug managed to press the needle into his arm, near the wound, and slowly, struggling, pushed the syringe's stopper in. The pain intensified, and he dropped the now empty containers, the needle falling out. The paralyzation had moved up to his neck and in his limbs. His mind was completely clouded now, he didn't even know if this would work, no one had ever tried to make an anti-venom to the demon's poison before. His eyes closed as he went unconscious from the sheer amount of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUUUUUUUU FLUGGGGGG!!!!


	4. Standing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flug grows some...!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1e9l43)

When Flug awoke, it was no longer dark, instead it was extremely bright. He could barely move, his body was so stiff, and whatever he was laying on was cold and hard, some sort of metal. He blinked at the intense light.

"Awooo?" He heard from nearby. 

He tried to turn his head to look, it sounded like 5.0.5., but his head was in some sort of contraption that kept it from turning. His eyes went wide with fear. Wait a minute, strapped to a cold hard table, intense light, and... He tried to move his arms and legs, and found they were strapped down tightly, and that he was only in his boxers. Now Flug was panicking.

"Oh look at that, he's awake! See, Blue Bear, I told you he'd be fine! He's a lucky one though, all the same!" Another voice said.

A mans face suddenly came into view, blocking out the light. Thank God, it's not Black Hat... Anything but that... Flug sighed in relief. This new person was wearing the familiar scientists coat and smock, had some medical gloves on, surgeons hat, and a doctors face mask. 

"Where am I? And who are you?" Flug asked, a tad weakly, but not as fearful. Sure he was tied down to a surgeons table almost naked, but that was not as bad as what he had thought it was when he had first awoken, so he started to relax ever so slightly. Also 5.0.5. was present, and that was a form of relief. The bear was next to come in view, and licked his face, happy his friend was awake. 

The doctor figure reached up and switched the lights down so they were dimmed and not so intense.  
"You can call me Dr. Bishop. I work for a private corporation on this base we've established out here." He said.

"Out here?" Flug repeated. 

"Yes. Tis out in the desert here, central mexico of course. Far from prying eyes. Keeps the danger away from the public too. You're very fortunate. I don't know how your pet bear found us, or how he is able to drive that enormous utility vehicle you have, but when he came up on our base you were hanging by a thread. You still are pretty weak, but you should be fine. That toxin you had in your veins was a pretty lethal one, I've never seen anything like it. Where'd you get it, I am curious?" 

"Um... I'm not very comfortable..." Flug started. If the guy was gonna ask him questions, then he at least wanted to be able to see where he was, what was going on, and etc. before he started having any sort of real discussion. 

"Oh of course, how rude of me! Sorry, my scientific brain is getting far ahead of me. Forgive me, I'm not very well trained in the social norms. Just no sudden movements if you please, you'll find your muscles won't be able to hold you up very well after your ordeal." The man started unstrapping his patient, which took him several minutes. He had restrained him extremely well. 

5.0.5. helped him sit up for a moment, then picked him up easily and carried him over to what looked like a couch. Now Flug could finally look around. The room was.... vaguely familiar. Flug chuckled a little. It was a laboratory! Other then the surgeons table there were shelves filled with jars and vials of different chemicals and materials, and several large chemist sets that appeared to be running elements through them. 

"Well at least I'm in a room I'll be able to relax in." 

"Oh?" The other doctor sat down next to him, handing him some water. 

"They call me Dr. Flug. My previous job was also in a laboratory. A bit smaller then this one actually, this ones a lot nicer." 

"Oh I see! So you're a scientist! How nice! At least then when I explain things to you I won't have to break them down into extremely simple terms, then!" Bishop said with a laugh. 

Flug gave a small smile. He hadn't gotten to talk to another scientist in years. Black Hat never allowed him to do such things. He didn't want ideas going between companies.

"So! I do have quite a few questions, being the nature of this facility, we can't be too careful with who we allow in, you understand I'm sure."

Flug looked at him curiously. "The nature of the facility? I don't even know what it does? I mean it looks 'scientific' so I'm guessing it's something sensitive, but you said it was a private corporation, not government..."

Bishop looked apprehensive for a minute, then smiled at him and shook his head.

"I'll ask you questions first, then. Then after that, I'll decide if I'll let you in on anything we do here, eh?" He was given a nod in response. 5.0.5. was petting Flug's hair, which had been cleaned, actually all of him had been cleaned... The bear was so pleased that his friend was okay.

"First, now that I know your name, I must ask, how did you get to be in that state you arrived in? How did you get that toxin in your blood? Where'd it come from, it's unlike anything I've ever seen! There appeared to be something fighting it, but whatever it was was only keeping it at bay, it wasn't able to get rid of it, it was so powerful! You certainly were lucky I specialize in chemical breakdowns of toxic properties."

"Um..." Flug tried to think for a moment. How... Or should he even say anything about Black Hat? He didn't know this guy, or the company he worked for. Then again he did save his life, he'd certainly be dead by now if he hadn't intervened. Still, he should be careful what he said.

"Well... I worked for... someone... They decided to fire me, for the weird reason of them actually liking me... Yeah I know... crazy... But the problem was where I was working was pretty sensitive with their information, so that meant if they let me go, that they'd have to make sure I kept my mouth shut. They... weren't exactly the best place to work, wouldn't recommend it at all. So anyway... I tried to leave with 5.0.5. here before they could actually get rid of me, and they chased me down. They tore me up and shot me up with that toxin as we tried to get away again. I had made an extremely rough antidote in anticipation they might use it, but I guess it just wasn't strong enough, I'd never tried it before on that sort of venom." That should hopefully be enough to satisfy him, Flug thought, without saying too much.

Bishop appeared to be thinking, and studying Flug. "Hmmm... I see. No chance you'll tell me who you were working for, hmmm?"

Flug shook his head. "Not without knowing who you work for first."

"Well, I like you, Dr. Flug. I think you look fine to me. So I'll tell you that. This company is Weyland-Yutani. Does that satisfy you?"

Flug's eyes lit up. He knew that one! They occasionally would buy things here and there from Black Hat, even though they weren't a villain company, the demon had allowed it, because they had always paid extremely well, and weren't affiliated with any heroes of the sort, they were in it for corporate greed. They sold them some very interesting weapons, restraint devices, shields, containment cages, etc. 

Bishop noticed his reaction. "Ahhh I see you know of us! So tell me, now that I have been upfront with you a bit, you are going to tell me who YOU worked for, that apparently wants you dead?" Bishop had a bit more of a dark hint to his voice.

"A-alright. But you can't give me back to them, or rat me out, alright? I ain't going back, and 5.0.5. and I here would prefer to live!"

"Oh I'm sure we can arrange a deal or something, in exchange for our secrecy. After all, I still want to know the properties of that toxin!"

Nothing was ever free, of course, Black Hat had certainly taught him that. "Okay then. I worked for one of your suppliers. Black Hat. He's the one who was chasing me down, and he's the one who injected me with his venom, that you're so curious about. He really tore me up, and he probably thinks I'm dead by now. No one has ever survived when he's decided to kill them."

Bishop leaned back on the couch. "That explains... quite a lot. Just knowing who you were working for... Dangerous situation for our company indeed, having you here, alive."

Flug's heart almost stopped. He didn't like the other doctor's tone, or the way it sounded this conversation was going. It was apparent that these people knew EXACTLY who Black Hat was, and probably some of what he was capable of too.

"But then again, our company is well experienced at keeping dangerous creatures at bay, captive, even breeding... I think it should be all right, as long as he keeps thinking you are dead, after all, we still want to keep buying his equipment."

Flug sighed in relief. "Well, about his equipment.... I was actually... the one making all of it... So he probably won't have anymore for quite a while, and even if he does, it won't be the same, when I left I took all my schematics with me, whoever he hires will have to start from scratch."

The surgeon raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh, I see! Well then, in exchange for our secrecy perhaps you'll be kind enough to let us, 'borrow', some of your blueprints then, yes? Or all of them, in fact? I mean you certainly don't want your previous boss to know you actually survived his encounter, do you? I think that would be a fair exchange, don't you?" 

"Private use only. No reselling." Flug bartered, folding his arms. "I still plan on using my blueprints to sell shit, I can't give you everything, you know."

The other man nodded, and stuck out his hand for a shake. "Sounds good to me!"  
They shook on the deal, and Flug became curious. "If you're just one of their scientists, then how do you have the privilege of making such a deal, don't you have to talk with YOUR bosses, to make sure it's fine?"

Bishop laughed. "I AM the boss, boy!"

 

Black Hat had taken Dementia back to the Manor. He was displeased by the fact that Flug had escaped, yet again. He must be dead by now, though, he thought to himself, with a dark grin. Just because the stupid bear had managed to outrun him with that truck they had, wouldn't save him, not from the venom. He had truly wanted to torture the scientist, to take him within a inch of his life, bring him back again and again, until he was mentally destroyed and then kill him himself, to watch his traitorous, thieving eyes flutter closed in front of him as he strangled the life out of him, and drained him of all his blood, his organs spilt on the ground, but unfortunately that was not how it had worked out. 

Severely disappointed that he had missed out on such an opportunity for his favorite kind of fun, he put his feet up on his desk and pushed a few buttons. He still had a few appointments he had to keep, regardless of how busy he had been the last few days. He needed to hire another scientist too, and that wasn't going to be easy, to find one as decent as Flug. As much as he had called him an idiot and abused him as if he were worthless, he was actually quite the brilliant mind in comparison to many others he had seen. He had just treated him horribly to keep him under his thumb, fear always was the best way, and he didn't want to ruin his reputation with being 'nice'.

 

Flug and Bishop had been talking more about the details of their deal, and allowing copies to be made of the blueprints he had in the truck, while also giving Flug something more comfortable to wear and something to eat. 5.0.5. was having a well deserved nap on the couch, after all the drama he had been through rescuing his best friend.

They were standing in front of a large computer monitor mounted to the wall, it served as the lab's big screen TV as well, Flug had scanned most of the blueprints in and they were looking at them on it, while he explained them. He hadn't had this much fun in ages, he had so much energy! He didn't have to be worried about being terrified from his Boss, he was comfortable (he had a new bag on his head with goggles, just like before, and a buttoned up lab coat with regular clothes on underneath) AND he was getting to discuss nerdy things with another scientist that was on the same level of intelligence as he was! 

"Oh, there are a few more in the truck, I think we're missing some, I'll be right back!" Bishop nodded as Flug nearly skipped off to his vehicle in the garage next door.

"Ah, that boy, reminds me of when I was a kid. He's been through a lot. Good thing I got a hold of him." He said to himself, with a pleased smile. There was no way he was going to let Black Hat have that boy. He didn't deserve him at all, and even if he did, the villain was just planning on killing him anyway, would be such a waste of a genius mind.

The screen in front of Bishop suddenly blinked away from the blueprints, and the computer began talking. "Incoming call. Company of Black Hat." Oh yeah, he forgot about that, by an extreme coincidence he had an appointment with the demon that day to buy some more things from him. Don't need those anymore though, he thought. "Thank you, Mother, put it through." This was going to be interesting, hopefully Flug would take a while in that truck of his, because he couldn't just refuse this call, that would be a mistake on his end, even he knew not to test the beast.

 

Black Hat's computer screen on his desk turned on, to reveal the Weyland-Yutani owner, Bishop standing in his laboratory, which was expected. "Good evening, Doctor. From your message from last week you had said you wanted to purchase some of my weapons stock? And some of my E-54 serial gravity containment units?"

"Thank you for keeping our appointment, Mr. Black Hat. I must profusely apologize however, as I had some events occur today that make my need for those things... obsolete. I won't be needing any new equipment for quite a while now, in fact I might never need it again." The human on the other end shook his head and smiled.

The demon growled, this company always bought a lot from him, it was a large money maker, even if they weren't a villain company technically, he wasn't pleased that one of his best clients would go straight down the hole and not buy anything from him anymore. "I'm sorry to hear that. Care to explain, Doctor?" It wasn't really a question, he had a threatening tone in his voice. Normally he kept it formal with clients, but if this one was going the route of not getting anything from him ever again, he wanted to know WHY.

 

Flug had finished getting the rest of the blueprints from the truck and was heading back into the lab. As he turned the corner and was about to head back in front of the TV, (the garage was in a large building directly behind the wall with the viewing screen) he heard the noise of discussion and stopped, right before he got to it. Bishop turn his head in his direction and shook his head, and made a shooing motion without saying anything. Flug raised an eyebrow and was about to speak, when he heard the voice on the TV. 

"Who are you motioning to?"

"Oh just one of my lab assistants, he was checking in before leaving, I forgot to tell him I was going to have a call today."

Flug began to shake uncontrollably. Black Hat! He was talking to BLACK HAT?! WHY?!  
"Employees. Always such a nuisance. Interrupting, getting in the way, not doing what they are told, coming and going as they please without discipline! Even I can understand that!" The demon started to cackle. 

Flug realized that Black Hat didn't know that it was HE that was standing there. Bishop hadn't told him! He was actually covering for him! A lump rose in his throat when he realized how close he was to Black Hat finding out he was actually alive. He started to back away, very slowly, wanting to get as far away from that screen as he could, as if somehow his former boss would be able to come through it and see him there even though he was still technically out of sight.

 

Black Hat suddenly stopped in mid-cackle. He stared in disbelief as a large, sleepy looking, blue bear walked into view of the computer and sat down behind Bishop. It looked up at the computer screen, and let out a horrified scream and took off in a direction away from it, terrified out of it's mind. The demon's one eye started to glow red, and the pen he had been writing notes with in his other hand was crushed, ink splattering his desk and papers as he let out an angry growl that turned into a roar.

"THE BEAR!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BEAR?!!"

Bishop seemed only slightly unnerved, which was saying quite a bit, with the way the demon was acting on his big screen TV. It took a lot to frighten him, but Black Hat was doing a good job of it. "Oh, that? I found it this morning. It was wandering alone in the desert. At first I thought it might be a vicious being I could use, so I brought it in, but it's really quite harmless."

Flug had fallen over when he heard his bosses roar; curled up in a ball and was still shaking, with silent tears starting, he kept his hands plastered tightly over his mouth to keep himself from making any noise, lest the demon hear it.

"IT'S MINE!!! IT RAN AWAY THE OTHER DAY, I DEMAND YOU RETURN IT TO ME AT ONCE!!!"

"I have something you want? That's a change, but I'm afraid I don't want to give him up, he's great at cleaning!" Bishop was trying to end the conversation, this was not going well.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KEEP IT!!! GIVE THE STUPID BEAR TO ME, IT'S MY PROPERTY!!!" The demon was seething with rage. If the bear survived... He could pry out Flug's last moments from him somehow. He REALLY wanted to know how that ended, it made him salivate with anticipation.

Bishop was a bit torn. He wasn't going to give up Flug's only friend to the demon. But if he didn't comply, the was a very good chance that he would end up in a war with Black Hat. An ACTUAL war, and it wouldn't be pretty, it would take every single one of his resources just to survive, and then everything he had would tank from the stop of production, not to mention what would happen if his assets got loose and there was a containment issue... he shuddered at the thought.

Flug was listening to the conversation with terror. Not 5.0.5.! He couldn't lose him! He could tell Bishop didn't know what to do. His own safety and company was at risk, but he wasn't about to just turn on his fellow scientist that he had befriended. He's in this predicament because of me, thought Flug, it's all my fault... Thinking hard for a moment, he stood up, shakily. It's time to start taking responsibility, I can't let someone else be punished by him because they helped me, 5.0.5. had been the victim so many times, and now Bishop? No, he wasn't going to let that happen this time. Black Hat would come after him, he was sure, but he was going to be ready. He was going to become a REAL villain! 

Flug ripped his bag off, and put his goggles on, straightened up his lab coat and strode confidently in front of the view screen, turning to face it, arms crossed over his chest. He was done cowering.

Bishop turned to look at him in surprise, and Flug nodded at him. There was a long audible silence as Flug stared at the screen. His former bosses face was encompassed with untold fury, sharp teeth baring, monocle cracking, eyes glowing, claws and tendrils coming out of him as the room around him turned pitch black in a deafening roar.

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FLESH?! HOW DARE YOU LIVE AFTER I CONDEMN YOU!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do hope Flug knows what he is doing... It's not wise to piss an Eldritch off...


	5. Villain Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat still can't find Flug, and he must put the obsession aside for a while for business purposes... Or so he thinks...

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=18itzp)

Black Hat was seething with uncontrollable rage. How the hell did Flug survive?! It was impossible! No one had EVER survived his venom! Let alone all the wounds he had inflicted on him would have started to bleed again, there was just no way that he could have lived! What's more, the idiot had walked out in front of him with a bit of a swagger, confidence, dressed professionally, and was staring him down! AS IF HE HAD THE RIGHT OR THE BALLS TO DO SO!?

The demons hands gripped the ends of his desk tightly, claws crunching into the polished wood, he had to keep himself from grabbing the computer and crushing it lest he would lose the connection.

"I didn't feel like dying, actually." Flug said calmly, still staring at him through his black goggles. The scientist wasn't even wearing his fucking bag! He was flaunting all the scars the demon had given him for all to see! THOSE WERE HIS TO LOOK AT, HOW DARE HE KEEP HIS FACE UNCOVERED?!

"FLUG!!!!" Black Hat screamed at the monitor.

"Yeah?" The scientist said, not even addressing him with a respectable sir, boss, or mister.

"YOU! ARE! GOING! TO! DIE!"

"I don't feel like I am." Now there was a hint of snarkyness, the scientist still hadn't even flinched.

This only angered him more, he was already past his tipping point as he began to deform into a monstrous beast, right in his office. Dementia had been watching from the door, now she took off running, she was smart enough to know to get as far away as she could when he was like this. Flug wasn't dead, she couldn't believe it, she was hiding in her room under her bed. How could he even still be alive?! She had never seen Black Hat this angry before, well she had, when he had been chasing Flug's truck, but other then that...

 

Now it was Flug's turn. 

"You want to kill me? You've tried three times already. I'm still not dead yet! I've survived every encounter with you, all on my own, I came here to make a deal for some equipment, but since it appears he's already one of your clients, I think that deal will have to be canceled. Sorry, Bishop."   
Flug tilted his head and glanced at the other doctor, who nodded understandingly. Flug was covering for HIM now, he didn't want the demon coming after him, and he was making an ally doing so.

Flug looked back that the computer screen and allowed a grin to come over his face. If he was going all out on this, he might as well. He had forced his terror down, and was letting himself loose. He didn't care if he died. He was sick of being afraid, and having Black Hat control the way he felt. If the demon was gonna be the death of him, then so be it, but he was gonna fight til his very last breath, and he would never give him the satisfaction of doing it himself. Insane? Absolutely, but that was why he was called a mad scientist, and instead of cowering in fear, he was going to act like fear didn't even exist for him, for once. Complete unfettered arrogance. The adrenaline in him was surging out of control.

"If you want me, you'll have to find me first, and I'm not going to make that easy. But I won't keep you waiting for long, you'll see me soon enough, I'm sure you miss me!" He put up a gloved hand and gave a little wave.

The connection went blank, obviously Black Hat's rage had finally gotten the better of him and he had completely annihilated the computer and everything within a 10 foot radius of himself.

"I'm sorry I've caused you all this trouble. I'll be going immediately, I don't want him to even think of looking here, you've already saved my life once, and I won't let you be tarnished for that." Flug said, turning to the other man.

Bishop looked at him with amazement. So much change in so little time. When he had found him he had been a broken, nearly dead boy. But this person now, such confidence. He was being quite brave, or extremely foolish. Either way, he admired him for it.

"I wish you good luck. Dr. Flug. I will continue doing business with you, of course. I doubt that Black Hat will want me to buy anything from him now anyway, not that I would need to. Take anything you need, but leave quickly, your former boss isn't someone who will let himself wait." He said to him.

 

Flug had left within 20 minutes of the ending of Black Hat's call. He had plenty of supplies from Weyland-Yutani, though funnily enough nearly everything was stuff he had designed, so he was quite familiar with it. Weapons, shields, bombs, so many things. His all terrain military vehicle was quite capable of carrying it all as well with how big it was. Driving it across the desert, he knew he had to find a good hiding place, and fast. The desert was not a good place to be. He was heading north, getting lost in the western mountains would be a good way to do it.

In the wilderness, he stopped for a minute to stretch his cramped legs. Looking around a bit, he let 5.0.5. out for a few minutes to play. What a strange place he thought. It looked like this place had once been a junkyard for the military or something, out in the woods... There was metal, twisted and broken, parts and who knows what else lying in giant piles everywhere.

"Hmmm... Even getting away... He'll still be able to follow my tracks. I've got to find a way to take care of that. This thing is so heavy it leaves marks everywhere it goes." He stood back and looked at the vehicle for a bit, his genius brain trying to figure it out.

It hit him like a light bulb. Of course! He just needed to make it so it DIDN'T make tracks! Which meant to have it not touch the ground! With the help of his bear, the garbage parts littered all over the place, and the equipment from Weyland-Yutani, it took him only a few hours to make the modifications. He stepped back to admire it. 

Fucking all terrain armored aircraft. Try to find that, you asshole, he thought with a grin. They got back in, and he drove the newly modified vehicle into a nearby river. He had modified it into a ship as well. All terrain meant, ALL TERRAIN. Looking at the GPS inside, he saw there was a waterfall a few miles down river. Perfect he thought. Fly off the waterfall, then there would be no tracks whatsoever and they could go wherever they wanted, and he already had so many plans to get started on.

It had taken Black Hat all day to literally calm himself down enough to a point where he wasn't a deformed beast. His manor was not in good shape by then. 

"DEMENTIA, GET OVER HERE NOW!!!"

The lizard girl reluctantly came out of hiding, cowering before him. He still was shaking and barely able to control himself, even SHE didn't want to set him off.

"Y-yes, Black Hat?" Now it was her who was stuttering in response to him.

He clipped a leash chain to her and without a word started to drag her out of the house again. He wasn't about to leave her behind in his manor, alone. She wondered though, what was the point of her being taken with him to keep her from destroying it, when he had already done so....? The structure was still mostly intact, but nearly everything inside he had mutilated. She tried to keep up with him, and he suddenly snapped his fingers. In response nearly everything in the manor became right again. Of course she thought, if he messed it up, it's an easy fix, if SHE messed it up, it would be a tad bit more difficult, his dark magic only worked on repairing things that HE broke.

Before getting into his car, he turned to her with a deadly glare.

"DON'T. FUCKING. TEST. ME. TODAY."

The crazy girl just nodded. That look was absolutely terrifying. If she didn't listen she was the only person in his immediate range, and he would rip her limbs off. Oh god, she thought. I'm turning into the coward, like Flug was!

 

Flug was relaxing quite comfortably in the hiding place he had picked. It was a decent sized cave on the side of a mountain, deep in the wilderness of the forest's of the west. He had taken a shield projector and modified it to cover the caves entrance, which also projected a hologram of the side of the mountain as well. From outward appearance, there was no cave whatsoever. The only way someone would be able to tell is if they ran directly into it with a great force, then the hologram would momentarily shudder, but it would take a pretty strong force for that to happen, and who the heck was gonna do that if they didn't even know he was there in the first place? No tracks, he thought, grinning. The only thing that could go in or out was air.

5.0.5. was playing in the cave as well, Flug wouldn't let him leave it. No point in taking unnecessary risks... not yet anyway. Give the asshole a while to cool down, the scientist thought. He was watching TV, something he had never gotten to do before when in the demon's employment, he had always been too busy working himself to death. He found the news very interesting to watch, it gave him a lot of ideas.

He glanced over at the table next to him, twitching as for a moment, he nervously feared his medication wouldn't be there. It was still in the same place he had left it. Flug sighed, he was dependent on it more now then ever, increasing his doses to try to keep his confidence up, and his terror of being found unprepared down.

 

**4 months later**

Black Hat was beside himself. It had been four fucking months, and still he couldn't find a trace of the disgusting human or the bear! He had searched endlessly, and had only finally started slowing down a bit. He needed to work on his business... He hadn't sold anything in months, and he still had stock. Appointments and calls had gone unanswered, and if he didn't go back to it soon, his reputation would start to flail, if ever so slightly. Any at all was unacceptable, and he was sure that all the other villains, as inferior to him as they were, were beginning to wonder, and he still wanted them to buy his merchandise. He grumbled, and one of the large villain conventions was coming up. He had never missed this one, since he was pretty much deemed the best, everyone expected him to be there. 

Flug had completely disappeared, and no one had ever been able to pull that off with him before, not in all the hundreds of years that he had existed. He was getting far too distracted. He wanted nothing more then to obsessively hunt down the escapee without mercy, but at the same time Flug was just a lowly mortal human, to allow such a puny maggot to get under his skin was unacceptable.  
The demon let out a reluctant and rare sigh. He had to put his obsession over Flug down for a while, as much as he hated to do so. 

The next week, as he entered the convention, (dragging Dementia along with him, a spiked collar, chained leash, and a dog muzzle on her face) he could feel the stares at him, more then usual. Of course he was always stared at when he went, he was the best there was, they feared and looked up to him, he was their supplier for weapons and equipment for beating the shit out of heroes and assisting their heists. This time though there were whispers in addition, no doubt about his previous actions the last few months. Whatever, I don't have to explain myself to them, it's none of their business, he thought to himself, giving them glares to silence them.

There were about a hundred booths in the convention hall. Every so often he used to have one there himself, he'd make Flug attend to it, but the need for it eventually became moot, since he was so popular and reliable in his products, or more so, no one dared to buy his products and complain, or not buy them at all, they had no choice in the matter really. Clients came to him, he didn't have to advertise at the convention, not unless he was showing off something he particularly liked himself, which he had done several times before. He remembered when he had Flug demonstrate one of his electrocution machines, how lovely the scientists screams of pain were... He wanted to hear those again... 

The demon shook his head. Thinking about Flug again, how ridiculous! He attempted to distract himself with the boring vendors, who were trying to impress everyone, especially him with their products. He usually just rolled his eyes at them and continued along. The only thing he would find interest in here is if he could possibly find another scientist. He doubted he would find one as smart and obedient as Flug had been, but he didn't have much choice.

He noticed a rather large booth over on the other side of the room that people seemed to be flocking to, it had a huge crowd around it. The demon raised one of his eyebrows, slightly curious himself now. The other villains quickly moved out of his way as soon as his presence was noticed, no one dared to accidentally bump into him, for instinctively fearing they would be fried on the spot with his laser eye. Getting to the very front of the booth, he leaned on his cane and listened with slight interest. 

There was a scientist there, dressed quite professionally, for someone in his field anyway. He was wearing some sort of space/aviators helmet on his head with a black tinted face shield, so no one could see what he looked like. His voice was also distorted by some sort of device in the outfit as well. This one certainly is new, Black hat thought to himself, having never seen him before. Though a tad odd looking, with the helmet, and the weird backpack on. However he WAS a scientist... He was starting to get ideas...

The man on the podium reached into his lab coat and pulled out what appeared to be a complex controller and started pushing some buttons and switches on it. Out of seemingly no where, on the wall behind the booth a machine about the size of a large dog appeared, having been de-cloaked. It moved around like a bug on the wall with ease, it's camera 'eyes' on long tube-like arms studying the crowd.

"The Magnacrawler Assassin has a full range of 360 degrees. It can climb on nearly any surface, in nearly any environment. 6 'eyes' have full movement upon the stalks in any direction, with a processor capable of microsecond upon microsecond multiple reactions. Stealth features obviously available, it is a silent predator! While it does have an extremely high AI intelligence so it can be capable enough on it's own to make decisions, it is under complete control of the owner and will not disobey orders, unless it is for the sake of it's master." The scientist explained, putting the controller back in his pocket.

"It is also voice reactive, for the most part an AI intelligent droid. Magnet, approach the crowd, feature component 86."

The robot leapt from the wall with ease, onto the floor in the crowd, which immediately backed away, except for Black Hat of course. He just stood there watching it, this scientist had his full attention now.

The mech stood up on two of it's six legs in front of him, reaching just about his height. How interesting.... He thought. It whirred and clicked with dozens of purple, red, and blue lights as it inspected the demon with mechanical interest.

"As you can see it has located the largest threat within the crowd with ease, it is able to detect power levels despite repression of any sort, making it's targeting system quite capable of defense as well as extreme offense."

The machine gave a little whirring noise, and and then a huffing sound as it backed off to join it's owner. The scientist looked at it, and seemed to nod in agreement with it, giving it a little chuckle in response as Magnet climbed back onto the wall and recloaked itself.

The helmeted scientist pushed another button and curtains went all the way around his booth, concealing it. Demonstration was over, the next time any of them would probably be able to see it was either at auction or catalog reel, however he was selling it. But Black Hat wasn't interested in the product, he was interested in the scientist. This one seemed to be just what he wanted. He certainly was smart enough, he just would have to beat... er convince him, into obedience. Everyone wanted to have the opportunity to work for him anyway, so he doubted that convincing this young thing to work for him would be difficult, especially since he was new.

The crowd dispersed, chatting excitedly about what they had just seen, while the demon walked up to the curtain. Dementia was pulling on her leash, trying to get his attention about something. He ignored her. Black Hat tapped his cane on the floor and made a noise like clearing his throat to get the scientists attention, who responded by peeking out. He looked at Black Hat for a moment, then closed the curtain, promptly ignoring him.

THE NERVE!

Black Hat growled at him, and started to pull the curtain back himself. No one treated him like that, such arrogance! Just because he was new he wouldn't go easy on him, he was about to teach this stupid scientist his place!

As he moved the curtain, his jaw dropped, and he heard Dementia making a noise behind her muzzle that sounded similar to 'I was trying to tell you'. Sitting there, on top of the uncloaked Magnabot, was a de-helmeted Flug. He had also taken his lab coat and shirt off, and was smirking at his former boss.

"I pulled the curtain shut for a reason, it's wayyyyyy too hot in here, I needed a break!" He said; he was covered in sweat from having so many layers on.

Black Hat was still staring at him in complete disbelief.

The scientist ran a hand through his bouncy red curls and wiped his face off with a towel, then started cleaning his goggles.

Black Hat was still staring at him, but the expression was starting to turn from shock to rage, as if he was going to pounce on him at any given moment, his clawed hands rising. 

"AH AH! Convention rules you know...!" Flug said, shaking a finger testily at him. He of course was referring to the rules/laws that the villains had for the conventions. They applied to everyone, including Black Hat. It didn't matter what grudge you had with another villain, the conventions, and routes to and from them, were all neutral zones. Within the first 24 hours before, after, and during the conventions, attacks upon enemies were banned, unless of course they were heroes. The demon wouldn't break those rules, if only for it would destroy his reputation and company if he did so.

"You wouldn't let a little human like me get under your skin so much that you did something you would regret, would you?" The scientist taunted, leaning back and purposely tracing the scar Black Hat had made months ago going down the center of his chest with a finger. The Magnabot was also watching with interest, looking at two other beings with it's many eyes; Flug had put it into a passive defensive mode, it wouldn't attack unless he ordered it to, or there was an extreme immediate danger.

The demon lowered his claws and tried to compose himself. His forked tongue flitted in and out between his sharp teeth as he hissed angrily. "I'M GOING TO MURDER-FUCK YOU, FILTHY MAGGOT!!!" He said in an extremely aggressive whisper, barely able to contain himself, wanting nothing more then to rip open that scar again and tear out his organs.

Flug put his goggles back on, and climbed off his invention, he was still on his booth platform, but it was only a few feet above his enemy. Pulling his gloves, shirt and lab coat back on, he leaned on Magnabot, who churred affectionately at him. He traced another of his scars, the long one on the side of his face this time, again. He was teasing him.

"Murder-fuck, hunh? That's a new one... Wonder what that will be like... If you can even do it, I mean the last three times you came at me weren't very successful, you know. Though at the same time to be literally fucked by you probably wouldn't be pleasant, now that I think about it." Flug appeared to be taking the conversation very literally, and Black Hat knew it was because he was being sarcastic, and now he was insulting him on an extreme level!

Dementia pulled on her leash, trying to get her boss to leave Flug alone, before he lost control of himself. She loved to see her boss go psychopathic and murder people, but not when she was attached to him!

Flug winked at Dementia. "Hows it goin', lizard? Keeping him company, eh?"

She stared at him. This was not the Flug she was used to. AT ALL. What had even happened to him?! Did Black Hat's venom have some sort of effect on him that made him go bat-shit insane?!Did he have a fucking death-wish?! She thought, however, she could see a slight twitch in his expression, as if he was struggling to keep up the farce.

The pair continued to stare each other down, and she noticed 5.0.5. behind the podium, he was looking at a small computer screen. She managed to get herself to an angle to see it. She was no scientist, but even she could tell what it was. It was an energy monitor, for a shield! No wonder Flug was being such a snot, he had a nuclear powered shield between the pair! Even if Black Hat DID go off on him, he wouldn't be harmed, at least not on his first hit. And as soon as the demon threw the first blow, it would be considered an attack within the convention, Flug was TRYING to get Black Hat to lose it!

The lizard girl pulled harder on her leash, to no avail. Black Hat always completely ignored her. WHY WON'T HE LISTEN TO ME, GOD DAMMIT!!! I MAY BE CRAZY BUT I DO HAVE SOME USEFUL THINGS TO TELL HIM ONCE AND A WHILE, FUCK!!!

She ran back up to him and stomped as hard as she could on one of fancy feet, leaving a really nasty, dirty scuff mark on one of his shoes. THAT got his attention. As fixated on Flug as he was, he wasn't about to ignore that!

"DEMENTIA!!!!" Now he turned to her, and as he did, she pulled her leash around his legs, causing them both to topple over. He landed on top of her, which normally she would have found extremely hot, but instead she just pointed towards the direction behind the podium as he glared at her, his hands starting to go around her throat. He looked up, and saw the screen, growling. The demon glanced back at Dementia with a grunt, that was as much of a thanks as she would ever get. He yanked her back up with him, none too gently, gave Flug a parting look of rage, and stomped back off through he convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dementia wishes that BlackHat would use her leash and muzzle for not outing purposes... if you know what I mean.... ;3


	6. Villain Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug's dependence on his drugs becomes clear, and how rash they cause him to act. Fear is something people need, to help them make self preservation decisions, in proper amounts. Not having any of it... Can lead to major problems...

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zbq62p)

Flug watched as BlackHat stormed off in just barely controlled rage back into the crowd of the convention. As soon as the demon was out of sight, the scientist turned to 5.0.5. who handed him his backpack that he had taken off earlier. The curtain was still around them as he immediately opened some pill bottles and started dry-swallowing an assortment of the medications. He took a syringe out and injected himself with another substance as well, barely able to keep the needle steady, quivering uncontrollably.

Oh, DAMN.... That was so much harder then I thought it would be! I-I-I can't... He thought, terrified by his own boldness, and struggling to fight back tears. He started to feel the effect of the drugs, which he knew he took more then he was really supposed to, but he didn't care, because he needed as much as he could handle. I have to, I need it. I need it. I need it. I need it. He kept thinking to himself, as he felt his fear slowly starting to melt away. He can't see my fear. No way. If he sees it, it will only give him fuel, and satisfaction, which will only drive him more. I'll be dead, hell, I should already be dead ten times over!

Don't you want to drive him? See what he can do? Test him, play with him, see what happens...? Flug snapped his head over to 5.0.5. The bear hadn't said anything (besides his usual bear noises), but was looking at him worriedly. Yes, play with him, make him hate you... Get him to be obsessed with you, drive him mad, that will take him down! You still care about him, you can't let him go, so if you can't have him in any other but that, do it, destroy him!!! The scientist kept looking around, where was this....?! It was only then that he realized, it was his own voice/thoughts in his head. But it sounded... audible... He thought... Why...?

He felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder, it was 505. The bear handed him his bag. Flug immediately felt himself calm down more. He took the bag and smiled at the bear as he put it on over his face again. He got his backpack on as well, making a mental note that he should never be without it if he was out of the base, it was pretty stupid of him to take it off, even briefly, at the convention, regardless of the shield. The backpack was his lifeline. And the bag, he thought to himself... For whatever sanity he had left...

"It's alright, Blueberry! I think I might have a slight mental condition... But hey, that's nothing knew, I am a MAD scientist after all! Now, let's go see what else is going on at this party! Lock it up!" The scientist had started with the nickname shortly after leaving Bishop's, his previous boss had never let him give the bear a cute pet nickname, but of course, now he could do whatever he wanted.

The bear hurriedly pushed a button that extended the shield around the booth, and made it visible. No one would be messing with it while they were gone. He followed his friend around the convention happily, staying close and walking paw in hand.

Now that BlackHat knew who he was, he didn't need the aviators helmet. Hiding was pointless, and he WANTED to flaunt himself in public. He was the new one in town, he was a genius, and he was going to show them he wasn't someone to be trifled with. They knew him before as the demon's trembling pet scientist, now... He was someone entirely different.

 

BlackHat was doing his absolute best to completely ignore the fact that of all people to be sitting behind him in this ridiculous meeting room, it had to be Flug. Dementia and 505 were not present, as they were in the minion room, 'playing'. This meeting room was more of an auditorium demonstration/stage place. He wasn't entirely sure how to describe it. It basically had a movie theater screen on it and was projecting a film highlighting all the best villains works for the previous year, along with several commercials for products from some of the scientists.

BlackHat's were always last, because they were the best, and they ALWAYS had to put them at the end, to show the fact that despite everything they had seen, they would NEVER be able to top him. The seats on either side of him were empty. Usually one of them was occupied by Flug himself, the only reason the demon had allowed him to the meetings before was to ripoff ideas for inventions on the screen when he saw them. 

THUNK!!

The eldritch turned only his head, and as his role was playing on screen, he saw that the scientist had propped his feet up on the chair next to BlackHat, and appear to be taking a nap, not even paying attention. 

It was taking all of the demon's concentration and willpower NOT to turn around and rip the human's innards out. FUCKING ARROGANT BAG-HEADED FOOL OF A- the scientist gave a well timed fake snore and pretended to wake up as the film ended. The demon rose and left quickly without saying a word, lest he do something rash. Patience, he thought, patience... But that was wearing thin.

Flug took his time getting to the next convention area. He had plenty. And he wanted to be ready... He knew BlackHat would be there first, as he always was, to get the best spot, though of course with his glares he could easily convince anyone to move if he wanted to. The scientist took some more pills. I need it. I need... I have to... Just a little bit more... He felt the adrenaline start to surge in him, excitement filling him, his unease disappearing as if it never existed. Yes. FUCKING YES! NOW THIS WAS WHAT HE WAS GONNA DO! EVERYTHING, JUST...   
EVERYFUCKINGTHING!!! EVERYTHING WAS HIS NOW! He felt like he was on a freight train going a hundred miles an hour, nothing could stop him! As he entered the hall leading to the stadium, which was already full, he could barely control his mirth. He was shaking again, but not in fear. Anticipation. Yes. He was ready!

 

The Duel Arena was lit up, in a stadium that was outside. Enough room for any amount of fighting for the villains, for the most part. The Villain Duels had been around for many years, and the only rules involved, were that the loser, would have to fix the repairs that were caused during the battle. The opponent could kill them of course, but if he did then THEY would be stuck with the bill. It USUALLY kept the death toll down, not that it mattered to them much. The observation area's had shields to protect the viewers, but anything not in the shields was fair game to whatever carnage took place.

BlackHat grumbled, Dementia was sitting next to him again, bouncing up and down. Scanning around, he didn't see the scientist or the stupid bear. Hmph. Odd. The announcer also seemed to be fumbling today, he kept muttering things into the mic, that didn't make much sense, such as: No no, this must be a mistake... Check again! I can't just say that! but no one ever.... but but!

 

The demon rolled his eyes. Was the convention even this ridiculous last year? Or did he not notice it because he was always so busy with business during it...? Usually he was distracted by his three employees... Now he just had Dementia, and she was quite ignorable most of the time, since she was contained for the most part.

The announcer FINALLY seemed to regain his senses, clearing his throat and speaking again. "Okay, well, She-devils and Gents, for this years duel... I... Well... The match will certainly be entertaining! THE CHALLENGER! DR. FLUG SLYS!!!"

There was a giant burst of smoke and lightning on one of the podiums on the stadiums middle stage, the scientist coming seemingly out of nowhere from it, cackling madly, though the bag on his head concealed his expression, it was easy to tell that he had without a doubt, lost his mind.

Flug finally managed to get himself to stand up straight from his insanity. The medication was working perfectly! Nothing could stop him, EVERYTHING WAS HIS, HE WAS GOING TO FUCK SOME SHIT UP! He kept glancing around, as if daring someone to enter, waiting for someone to vent his madness on. He was so high on his cocktail of medications that his trembling was quite obvious. Of course the crowd mistook it for madness.

"... It looks like the good 'DOCTOR' is READY!!! I think he might have a few tricks up his lab coat sleeves!! But I don't think he'll be able to win this... I mean, we can all tell he's completely insane, but I doubt that will save him in any form..."

BlackHat raised an eyebrow. So that was where Flug had gotten to. Idiot, he thought to himself. He actually hoped to himself that Flug would win this fight, he would get to see whatever tricks the moron had thought up, and he wanted the pleasure of killing the scientist himself, he wasn't about to let another villain take that right from him. 

The announcer was still being odd, and rambling on, glorifying whoever the opponent was going to be. So... Strange. Normally the announcer would NOT take sides, in fear that he may get his prediction wrong, he didn't want to be mutilated by the winner.

"and so, we will have to say our good-bye's to the poor insane wretch of a doctor, for he has challenged BLACK HAT!!!"

With that, the announcer shut up, and the sound of a mic dropping could be heard, along with some scrambling, no doubt he had attempted to hide himself under the desk in his booth. Like that would do anything. The entire stadium fell absolutely silent, not daring to make a sound. The only noise was Flug's drug induced cackling.

No one had EVER, dared to challenge the demon. NEVER. They knew full well what he was capable of. Death was inevitable, and he wouldn't have to pay for repairs, if he didn't feel like it, simply because he was the best there was. The most evil. And if someone was STUPID enough to challenge him, then he shouldn't have to pay for the damage he created for them being a complete and utter fool.

BlackHat didn't comprehend it at first, until he noticed everyone was staring at him, especially Flug. WHAT THE HELL?! HOW WAS THIS EVEN ALLOWED TO HAPPEN?! He knew Flug was insane, but THIS.... The demon rolled his eyes. "You have got to be joking..." He mumbled to himself, although a malicious smile was starting to form with his sharp teeth.

Dementia had stopped bouncing, and was watching too, she wanted to see what his reaction would be. Curious.

Flug's bagged head twitched oddly side to side as he watched his former boss stand up, leaning on his cane.

"Heh! Oh dear Doctor. You really are an IDIOT! But I suppose if you REALLY want to die so horribly in front of an audience, I suppose that for your years of faithful service, I shall grant your wish...!" The demon disappeared in a mist of smoke, only to reappear a few seconds later on the other end of the stages podium, tipping his hat in an elegant fashion. He was calm and collected, but the anticipation on his face was showing from his shit-eating grin.

Flug didn't appear to be unnerved at all from his opponents acceptance for the duel. It was he who planned it, after all. He wanted this now more then anything. Sure he was completely terrified of the demon, and wanted to be as far away from his as possible, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose him. Lose him, what was he thinking... Irrelevant, he needed the bastard demon! It was a rather strange addiction... He hated him, yet he wanted him more then anything... the drugs in his system hyper focusing his senses. The human's over stimulated brain taking in every little movement around him. 

"Verdammte Scheiße! Hast du mich vermisst Chef??! QUE?! QUE?! Apuesto a que usted lo hizo! Bereit, para asesinar a fuck me ahora?! Hahahaha!!! " The doctor lapsing into several of his learned languages back and forth as his grip on sanity fell further.

His mind was going a million miles a minute as the bell sounded, and the scientist immediately disappeared in another puff of smoke, as BlackHat's tentacles came shooting out of nowhere at him. The demon was still standing on his podium, not bothering to move. He shouldn't have to, he thought, this will be so simple. His tentacles searched, trying to locate Flug through the smoke that was now filling the stadium. Strangely, it seemed electrified, and random bolts kept shooting through it. 

The doctor moved as quick as he could, shooting himself up with another syringe. YES. YES YES YES YESYESEYSYESYESYES!!! The tentacles were writhing all around, trying to grab him. NOTGONNAHAPPEN!!FUCKYOU,HAHAHAHA!!! Flug was so high, though he knew full well if he was caught or made one mistake he would be dead, and there would be no way to escape, he didn't give a damn. His foe would kill him in a most painful way if he managed to catch him, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

NOTYETNOTYETNOTYET!!! He kept reminding himself, keeping from using his secret weapon he'd been working on all these months. Everyone thought it was Magnet, that was his special show, but no... While Magnet was great, this thing, this... was more prized, and wasn't for sale. It was his, all his, ITWASALLFUCKINGHIS!!! It may not seem important to others, like the assassin bot, but for him, it was his dream!

The demon had nearly been hit several times with the lightning bolts, which he guessed the scientist was producing from something... sciencey... whatever... He thought. He easily blocked them with his tentacles, whipping them about to dissipate the electricity as if he was batting away flies. Where the hell is he? He certainly is being an annoying little bastard to find, Black hat thought to himself.

"Idioooootttt? Where are youuuu? I simply wish to tear your organs out and feast upon them, come on out! Don't you want to display to the crowd what your insides look like, you shouldn't deny them the show, with all this smoke, it's quite simply rude!" He said, with a sinister laugh.

The demons taunts continued for a few minutes, when he felt his tentacles grasp something. AHHH YES!!! He pulled it through the smoke to him... WHAT?! It was a dead body... of... some random... person?! It certainly wasn't Flug, that was for sure, it was horribly disfigured beyond the point of recognition, it's insides and body parts all switched about this way and that! He threw it violently at the crowd, and it splatted against the shields, raining blood and internals everywhere. Suddenly, the demon felt warm breath on the back of his neck. Spinning around, there was nothing there! WHAT... WHAT WAS HAPPENING... WAS HE IMAGINING THINGS?!

 

His tentacles gripped another... This was cold too, instinctively he threw it, once again, at the crowd, and his assumptions were correct, another random dead body that wasn't recognizable from being mutilated. More and more came, all meeting the same end, the stench of decaying body parts filling the stadium. The crowd was screaming, in fear, excitement, repulsion, and many other emotions. WHERE THE HELL WERE ALL THESE COMING FROM?!

 

Insane cackling from the mad scientist filled the air again, along with insane babbling of words in several languages that no longer made sense, and the smoke finally began to clear around him, as he rose up quickly and gracefully from the stage. The blowout from the twin engines on his plane wings, which were attached to his backpack were clearing the area. Behind him there was a portal of a sort, and there were numerous dead bodies coming out of it, one by one, being thrown in the demons direction, from unseen force within. It was glowing a strange, demonic red, black, and orange, and was radiating immense heat. It was an absolutely disgusting sight to see, as many of the bodies appeared to be missing limbs, or already be extremely decomposed.

 

For a moment, just a moment, Black Hat stared at him in disbelief. But even that moment was more then what anyone had gotten from him in ages. True shock that this... this whimpering... unstable, terrified... weak... worthless... scientist... The sight of Flug in this moment stunned, and then enraged him.

The demon let out a roar, monocle cracking, and his tentacles went after his now visible prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug, you bit off way more then you could chew this time...  
> Though we love you when you are psychotic... ;3


	7. Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug has taken on more then he can handle.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2aj5gz5)  


The unholy form that Black Hat was now taking as he allowed himself to transform was similar to what Flug had seen before. Nearly undescribable, masses of tentacles, black and writhing with demonic eyes and hundreds of fanged mouths, was only part of it. One couldn't even tell what parts of it were specifically what anymore, and it only increased in size, emitting it's own haze of thick, black, choking smoke as it lashed out.

It attempted to surround the scientist, long, sharp thorns growing from the tentacles, along with materializing dozens of clawed hands. Or were they talons? Flug couldn't tell, nor did he care. He was far too busy avoiding the things, narrowly missing the buzz-saws that came at him as well.  
Green, slimy ooze dripped from all the mouths, spitting acidic venom at him. Saying that Black Hat was pissed would be a severe understatement right now.

The scientist flew about, maneuvering with swiftness to escape his former bosses wrath. He was still high as fuck, and completely insane, but he was aware, just barely, of the danger he was in. He wanted to put up a fight, have some sort of come back, but he was so busy just keeping his defense up with aerobatic maneuvers, he didn't really have time. He had known Black Hat was insanely powerful, but even the scientist had to admit that in his drug infused stupor he was often in, he had severely overestimated his own abilities.

The monstrosity had found and crushed his small machine that had been producing the smoke and electrical currents, as well as the machine he had planted that had opened the hellish portal. Even though the portal was gone, there were still rotten, mangled bodies everywhere though. Flug had found that portal device years ago in the manor, and duplicated it in secret. His curiousity had gotten the better of him, and what Black Hat didn't know at the time was fine with the scientist, he wasn't beyond doing one or two very small things behind his bosses back. Of course if he had ever gotten caught... 

The portal had been a route to a place that Flug could only describe as a level of hell. There were beings in there, souls, bodies, things he couldn't even describe, but he had figured it out, it was where the demon sent the remains of his victims when he was finished with them. Sure, he usually devoured their entire essence, but there were tidbits here and there he didn't want, and there were some beings that he destroyed that he didn't want to die quickly, he wanted them to suffer in the hell he had created first. It was one of the places where the demon went to for 'recreational' activities.

A tentacle very slightly nicked his left wingtip, just enough to cause him to spin a bit. The spin sent him soaring in an unexpected direction, toward the center of the massive creature. The center itself could not be seen, as it was enveloped in the pitch black smoke, in which Flug was now flung into. Whatever the substance was, his engines couldn't dissipate it, and clogged up immediately. They sputtered, and he felt gravity take him, falling from flight.

 

Demencia was in the stands still, as was 505, who had come over to join her. The bear still considered her a friend, even though she was rather violent. The crazed girl was rooting and cheering for Black Hat of course, while the bear was doing the same for Flug. They both had become pretty quiet though, when the demon had taken this form. Now they were scared for themselves too. The eldritch was not just attacking Flug now, he was going after literally everything that moved. The shields were holding, but for how long remained to be seen, as they were starting to flicker in some parts, they could only take so much. Everyone in the stadium had started fleeing by now, and it was nearly empty, save the bear and lizard-lady. They weren't about to abandon their masters. Even if one had nearly gone mad from their high, and the other was a completely out of control eldritch.

"Bear..."

505 looked at her, quivering and whimpering.

"Yeah I was thinking something similar. But Flug is so dead! There is no way in hell...!" Demencia started.

The bear looked back at the center of the stadium. There was no sign of his beloved creator. Only the hellish beast that was Black Hat.  
At that moment, the shield broke, and the two were forced to scramble, searching for cover. There wasn't much but rubble left as the demon's wrath echoed violently through the rapidly deteriorating stadium.

\-----------------------------

When Flug opened his eyes, he saw he was on the ground, but there was nothing but blackness around him. As he had fallen, he had retracted his wings to protect them, and activated his own personal shield. That had saved him. It was holding everything back from him, in this tiny little bubble, but he knew full well it wouldn't last long, not against something with this much power. The shield had taken the brunt of the fall, along with keeping him safe from all the buzz saws, thorns, fangs, acid, and tentacles around him, not to mention the thick, black, toxic smoke that he was in.  
He was starting to come off his high, and felt fear starting to creep back into him. Normally he would be so terrified right now that he would be a foaming, garbled mess, groveling face down. The drugs in his system were just barely keeping him 'functioning' to a point. However, no matter how much he put into himself, such a situation like this... the fear would still manage to break through. How could it not?! Just beyond the shield, things that one wouldn't even see in their worst nightmares were desperately trying to dig their way in, aching to tear at his very soul and flesh.

Flug dare not open his mouth, terrified he might let something slip that would only fuel the beast. He had to be careful, and he was entirely unsure of what to do next. A grenade? He would have to pull his shield down momentarily, and there was no way he was doing that! His defenses wouldn't last much longer, even with nuclear power, against something like this, it was already beginning to weaken. The scientists breathing began to quicken, hyperventilation was just moments away. God dammit, he thought, I really AM an idiot to think I could pull this off!

\-----------------------------------

A sudden noise above the stadium distracted the out of control demons attention. It was...  
Heroes?! HEROES OF ALL THE TIMES IT HAD TO BE FUCKING NOW?! Black Hat hated Flug, but these goody goodies were not something he could ignore, not when they were coming en masse to attack him. They must have seen him destroying the stadium, or heard who knows what coming from here. I mean, it would be impossible for them to miss. Flug watched in amazement as the eldritch redirected it's focus to it's new enemy and left him alone. It appeared to be a large assortment of the Hero League, made up of a division of cooperating heroes. It had been started specifically to attempt to counter Black Hat. They never were able to defeat him of course, but they did keep trying. 

The flying ones were moving in formation with their stupid capes flapping about behind them, trying to distract him even more so the ground bound ones could get up under his defenses. It wasn't working well for them, as the endless amount of summoned tentacles easily kept them at bay.

Elemental heroes, who had power over fire, ice, and other things, were arriving now. They actually had some success with the tentacles, in comparison to their counter parts. They were actually managing to break/dissipate the tentacles with a combination of their elements, freezing and super-heating them to breaking points. There were far too many of course for them to get even close to harming the center, but it was keeping him busy. 

 

Flug thought for a moment. His drugs were fading rapidly from his system, and he was starting to feel extremely exhausted, as if he were going to crash at any moment from the high doses he had forced in himself, to put anymore in would be suicide. The demonic form that was Black Hat was starting to shrink a little, reducing it's form. Is he... weakening...? The scientist wondered. There were over 40 heroes attacking him with all their capabilities, but he had never known his former boss to get tired, or lose strength. But it seemed that even that might be a possiblity.  
There was a sudden burst of energy from the demon, followed by more choking smoke. By now Flug's shield had failed, and so he quickly put a gas mask on that was in his backpack, hoping it would be able to filter whatever the hell this substance was. He was extremely lucky that it worked. There was so much commotion going on, that he didn't notice the being approaching him in its swiftness.  
Quite suddenly, he felt himself being lifted into the air by the front of his buttoned up lab coat. Out of the stadium, past the haze, higher and higher. Looking, he saw it was one of the flight enabled heroes, wearing a disgustingly stupid skintight spandex in yellow and blue colors. The super human grinned at him with his ridiculous double chin. 

"If it isn't Black Hat's little pet scientist! You're looking a bit different then usual, but that bag on your head gives you away, you know! It's time to end your evil ways! No more destructive machines for you!" 

He held Flug up at arms length, hundreds of meters in the air. Demencia and 505 looked like tiny ants from here. They were no longer in danger with Black Hat being occupied by his foes, but they had built themselves a little fortress out of the stadiums wreckage anyway, being the heroes were coming after them as well. Their enemies must have missed the memo about their split up, because they were still acting as if the four were still working together.

"REPENT, SCIENTIST, DISCARD YOUR EVIL WAYS!" The one holding Flug said.

The human struggled in his grip. "FUCK YOU!!" He yelled at him, activating his wings. He was gonna drag this moron across the sky and show him was REAL flying was... Stupid jerk! The wings immediately jolted out of his back pack, and charged their momentum, sending them even higher. The hero, startled for a moment, lost his grip, but regained it by grabbing one of Flug's ankles as he tried to get out of reach. 

The scientist flew as hard as his engines would allow him, he spun and stunted his way across the sky, trying hard to shake the cling on. The hero was relentless, and wouldn't let go, but he also couldn't regain control because of the pressure from the wind, they were going too fast, and Flug was keeping it that way. Every time he smacked the hero against a building, trying to jar him loose, he would immediately go back to zooming around at full speed. 

"LET GO OF MY LEG, YOU PIECE OF-" The villain started, but was interrupted by another action coming from his right side.

Another hero that could fly had seen what was going on, and she nimbly flew up, following them. She was swifter then her counter part, dressed in aquamarine and lavender, a similar caped, skintight suit as well. In the millisecond that the scientist had slowed to slam his opponent against another brick wall, she caught up with him. Grabbing his right wing tip, she tore it in half, nearly severing it. It hung on by a few wires, but was absolutely unusable now. At the same time, she pulled on the still structurally sound part of it, swinging him around so that he was smashed into the building face first instead. He hadn't even had a chance to activate his shield, and it would take it a good two more minutes to recharge enough to even be used momentarily. It wasn't time he had, as now both of the heroes used their strength to slam him into the building yet again.  
As this happened, Flug felt several of his bone's break from the impact. His mind wavered in a dazed state, unable to respond, but not quite unconscious, filled with pain. The blow, along with the coming down from his height on the drugs, took it's toll, he could no longer function, and went limp. The female still was holding him by the damaged wing. 

 

"So, do you give up? Going to stop your evil ways? Evil never wins, good always triumphs!" She said, giving him a little shake.

"Well said! We have more to fight for, more to lose, we will never surrender, and we have teamwork!" The guy hero fist-bumped the lady.

Flug was barely able to lift his head, his bag torn to shreds still clinging to his face, his goggles cracked and bloodied. 

"Trusting you morons was the first mistake I made as a child. Fuck all of you, til the day you die!" He managed to say.

"A scientist like you would escape prison. That or Black Hat would break you out, because he needs you for business. We must regretably put an end to this. Here. Now." The female said.  
The guy hero looked at her, and after exchanging stiff glances, nodded.

"Let him go."

The scientist glared at them through his bloody vision. What the hell were they talking about, Black Hat didn't need anyone, not even for business, let alone a human like himself-  
His thoughts were interrupted as the lavender hero released her hold on his wing, and he plunged earthward again.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Black Hat had reduced his form and was hiding himself in his poisonous smog, whipping at the heroes as they tried to come at him with his tentacles. This fight had gotten too far out of hand. He wasn't even fighting his original opponent anymore, because these FUCKING HEROES HAD GOTTEN INVOLVED!!! It pissed him off to no end. Even though he never tired, normally, he was able to run out of energy for his transformations, summonings, and other abilities, though it was something that was practically unheard of, he hadn't had an issue like that in over a hundred years. He was too smart to allow it to happen. 

Yet here he was, having to pull himself back, so he could regenerate his power levels. All because of that stupid scientist. Where was the idiot, anyway? He glanced around with the eyes on his tentacles. He could see everywhere, thanks to them, nothing escaped his sight when they were formed. These stupid heroes were so annoying...! He would have to be sure to grind every one of them into dust before he left, to teach any others a lesson. It seemed like they came out of the wood work sometimes, like termites. The more he brutally murdered, the more there were to replace them! 

Ahhhh yes, there was Flug... Wait a minute... His tentacle eye moved a bit closer, watching. It was still far away enough not to be noticed, but it could see and 'hear' everything from its location. It watched as the scientist attempted to free himself from the first heroes grip. Though he was unsuccessful, Black Hat was surprised at how violent he was being. Normally the idiot would just quake in fear, specially if the demon was around. Then again he had been doing some absurdly surprising things lately, and to surprise the eldritch was an amazing feat in itself. The eye narrowed as the second hero came into contact with him, and the two managed to subdue him. Hmmmm.... The demon listened to their conversation and wondered, what will-

They dropped him.

ON PURPOSE!

THOSE DAMN HYPOCRYTICAL OBSESSORS OF JUSTICE!!!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scientist plummeted toward the ground, his body and technology too broken to save him. The force from the wind and fall put him in a daze again, and he nearly passed out. He waited as the gravity took him again, longing for the impact that would be his death. At least this was somewhat honorable, not that that mattered much, being a villain and all. Being killed by a hero, even though he had just gotten started, was certainly better then being killed by Black Hat, this would definitely be less painful then whatever the demon had wanted to do to him. He didn't particularly want death, he still had his self preservation instinct of course, but at least the pain and fear will end, his thick mind thought to himself. Poor 505... An overwhelming sadness filled him, at the thought of the bear being alone...

The howling wind began to quiet, and the scientist felt himself slowing down. Flug wanted to open his eyes, to see what had happened, but his face had so much blood and glass on it, he didn't dare. Did something grab him? No, that couldn't be, he would be dead if anything had tried to grab him to stop his fall, because at the speed he was going whatever part was grabbed would be ripped out of it's socket and yanked clean off. Had he already hit the ground, and was dead? What was this?! He attempted to move slightly, but felt his entire body was being held still. That or he was paralyzed, he wasn't sure which. Realizing he couldn't breathe, because whatever it was was compressing his chest and had his nostrils and mouth covered, he felt himself fading into the blackness again. A familiar scent... His body gave an uncontrollable quiver in fear, and a small whimper escaped him. No...!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whimper and quiver did not escape the demons notice, as his tendrils continued to wrap around the scientist. He had grabbed him in mid-fall, not by one limb, but by his entire body, slowly, carefully, slowing his descent gently as not to damage him further. He had reacted upon the situation in a split second. Black Hat hadn't even thought about why he should save Flug, he just did it. 

He put Flug on the ground, releasing him from his grip so that he could breathe. He had been monitoring the human's heart beat even though he had been strangling him, to make sure he wouldn't die. His injuries were severe, but he would live. He would deal with him later, once the stupid little shit had regained conciousness and he could look into his eyes as the life drained away... The thought excited him, but also a small nagging feeling was creeping into it. Why HAD he saved Flug without even thinking about it? Why....? He had wanted to. He had needed to. He had had a moment of... worry... No, absolutely not! That is ridiculous! He told himself it was because the scientist was not allowed to die by a heroes hands. It was HIS right. The traitorous human's life was HIS to do what HE saw fit. Such a thing would not be taken from him!!! That was the ONLY reason he had rescued the human, so he could have the pleasure of killing him. Concern, specially for a human, for anyone but himself was something alien to him.

Turning his attention to the heroes fully once more, he proceeded to completely annihilate them, now that he had allowed himself to recharge sufficiently. Not one of them survived. Especially not the ones who had gone after Flug. He made sure to punish those two with more severity then the others. It had been a while since he had the opportunity to skin a few victims alive after all. Their screams were so lovely, and their bodies painted what was left of the stadium floor such a glorious dark color... 

When it was all finished, and he was finally satisfied that his toys had been completely broken and used, (not much remained of them, except fragments), he turned to take in his surroundings a bit more. He was finally calm again, and in his 'normal' form. The sun had long since set, the full moon was out, it's light glinting on the blood filled, demolished remains of the stadium. There were no villains from the convention left in the proximity, they had all been smart enough to flee for their lives after Black Hat had transformed in the first place. Demencia and 505 were still there however. During the battle, they had stayed in their little make shift bunker, but when it had started to die down a bit, and the demon had regained control over the situation, 505 had snuck away. Finding his friend, he was trying to carry him to safety, or at least to their vehicle so that he could get him away. 

The bear had made it out of the stadium and about halfway to their Roller (What Flug had called it) when he felt as if someTHING was watching him. He turned, and was horrified to see Black Hat staring at him from just a few yards away. The demon grinned at him, his sharp teeth shining in the moonlight. Demencia was behind him, a curious but concerned look on her face. Why hadn't her boss attacked them yet? What was he waiting for?!

The demon stepped forward as 505 started backing up, not daring to turn and run, not with that eye watching him!

"The doctor certainly has had quite a day, hasn't he, 505?" The bear didn't answer, he was too scared.

"It seems his fight with the heroes didn't go so well, did it? Pity that we were interrupted by them, I was looking forward to seeing his innards spilled in the stadium!"

The bear now had his back against their vehicle, and was still holding his unconscious battered friend. He had no where to go, he could run, but he wasn't about to abandon Flug! The eldritch loomed over them, the bear scrunched down in fear. 

"Yes, I want nothing more then to toy with him... I bet he looks so beautiful when his body is forced inside out, his backbone snapped in several pieces, his ligaments torn all over, his heart still beating as it's held above him for him to see outside of his body!" Black Hat visibly licked his fangs in anticipation, just barely holding himself back from touching the pair, as the bear was trying to shield the injured human futilely.

The demon gave a dark, raspy laugh, his forked tongue flicking at the bear and spitting hot saliva onto him.

"But...."

Black Hat regained his composure and stepped back. He knew full well if he got his claws into Flug now, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. It was so tempting with him in such a state... The scent of the scientists salty blood was intoxicating, it made his limbs twitch uncontrollably.

"It wouldn't be any fun if he's like this. The damage inflicted on him was the work of the filthy heroes. I don't want him to die from that, or even be a part of it. No. I want him all to myself. I want to torture him for hours on end, until the life is slowly drained from him! He was foolish enough to pull all those ridiculous stunts, and he shall be punished. He will learn his place, as will you, BEAR!!!" With that, he grabbed Demencia and the two disappeared in an explosion of smoke and flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have an obsession with hurting Flug. He'll get some happy soon though, don't worry.


	8. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page sponsored/bought by liluxe.  
> Chapters can be bought so they are not placed on the back burner.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Flug learns his lesson bout' drugs mmmkaayyyy are bad... mkayyyy?

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=illt14)

Silence hung in the air. 505 looked around, confused. Black Hat... was... letting them go? Really?! No, it had to be a trick of some sort! The bear stood there, waiting premptively for a strike from the shadows to come, but it didn't. Nothing. The only sounds he could hear were rats scratching, the fire from the stadium burning, and his friends weak, raspy breathing.

505 blinked. He had never, EVER seen the demon let anyone escape his grasp once he had decided to kill them. Maybe... No, he shouldn't assume things, and besides, it was more important to help Flug at the moment. The bear got him into the back of their roller, and put him on a hospital gurney they had installed inside. No doubt the doctor had planned it used for experimentation on others, but for now it would be for him. 505 removed his bag and goggles, and gently brushed the curly, blood-matted hair out of his creators face, putting an oxygen mask on the humans face as he strapped him into it.

"B-b... b..." Flug in his semi conscious state started mumbling. ".... bear..."

505 moved to the front of the roller, and adjusted his mirrors, he'd gotten really good at driving with all the practice. Again, he couldn't take his friend to a hospital, and they were too far from Bishop's. He would take them back to their base, and do his best to nurse his friend back to health, he wasn't entirely sure what else he could do, at least Flug wasn't poisoned this time.

"B-black... Hat..."

505 flinched at the name, as Flug's delusions continued. He wondered what was going on in the poor man's fevered dreams now.

 

Flug was having something between a cross of a nightmare and a dream, but he didn't know it of course. He appeared at first to have chased the heroes off and even won the duel, but something didn't feel right. His former boss hadn't put up as much of a fight as he had inticipated, after the heroes were gone, he had lost his monstrous form and allowed himself to be attacked. The blows hadn't seemed like they had done any damage, but he was standing there with a frown on his face, not bothering to fight back, using his tendrils to block every hit that came at him.  
What was going on? This didn't make any sense, there was no way he would do this, no fucking way!

"What the hell is the matter with you?! You don't just give up, you fucking- !!!" Flug started, standing a few yards away.

"I do whatever I please, Doctor. I simply do not feel like battling you right now."

"But you are admitting defeat...?!"

"Hmph. Perhaps YOU see it that way."

"Why?! Why the hell won't you fight me?! Fucking fight me you fashionista demon, I'm stronger then before, I'm not a push over!"

"HAHAHAHAHHA! You, not a push over? You think you're a real villain now, just because you've done a few schemes, built some crazy machinery, temporarily escaped me, and are high on drugs?! You're still just a weak little bag of human flesh, just trying to prove yourself to someone who will never acknowledge you, it's pathetic. I'm a higher being, so far beyond you, you were but an insect that crawled on the ground before, the only difference now is you are a flying insect, but you are STILL just an insect!" Black Hat continued to laugh at him, suddenly snapping his fingers.

Tendrils surrounded the scientist with lightning speed and ease, far too fast for the human eye to keep up with.  
"But I suppose if you really want to die by my hand, as I said, for your years of work and service to me I suppose I can grant you that small payment. I will have to make it quick however, as I'm extremely busy, and you are hardly worth the time." The demon tipped his hat at him ever so slightly.

Flug quivered in the eldritch's grasp, instinct rising up. "No please, I don't want to die! Not yet!"

"No, you already have chosen your fate, you should be appreciative I'm even willing to grant your request! Such an honor it is, even for that!"

"P-please, forgive me, sir! I-I-I c-can do b-better!" Tears were falling uncontrollably down his face.  
Black Hat burst out laughing, seeming unable to control himself in his mirth, his tentacles around the scientist suddenly squeezing harder like a constricting snake.

"Are you seriously asking for your job back?! YOU HUMANS!!! HAHAHAHAHAA!!! YOU ARE AMUSING, FLUG, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT!!!"

The demon regained his composure again, the grin still on his face. "Enough wasting my time, you maggot." He held up his fingers again, ready to give them a final snap, which would most likely cause the tentacles to finish him off, they were already so tight he couldn't breathe.

Time seemed to freeze. With the little movement he had, Flug looked around, nothing was moving, not even Black Hat. It was like someone had flipped a switch to stop it. Everything slowly began to get dark, like a mist creeping in. The foggy darkness terrified him, he knew it wasn't the demon's doing, because the being was completely still, even his facial expression was unmoving. The evil, hate filled glare, that seemed so pleased to be able to finally destroy him. 

The darkness moved in closer blocking everything out from his vision, until it was just him, all alone, still unable to move. Nothing but blackness. He was panicking, he could feel a steady, growing pain in his body and head, his mouth was so dry, and yet he was sweating uncontrollably, the tears still coming. What was even going on, what was this, was this a form of Black Hat's torture he'd never seen?!

His skin began to feel pringly, slowly intensifying into stabbing all over. It was like a thousand needles were pricking him over and over again, on every inch of his body. So thirsty, his throat was so dry he couldn't speak, it seemed to be locking up, hard to breathe, and his lungs were burning. His heart rate was increasing, feeling like it was going to come out of his chest. Then the tremors started, but as much as his body shook, he couldn't break the demon's hold on him. 

"P...please..." He managed to whimper. "B...bear.... B...black... hat..."

Something went over his mouth, keeping him from speaking further, but as it did, he felt fresh oxygen go into his pained lungs. It stung, so badly, but he needed it. What was this?!

Another movement, over his forehead, gentle. He still couldn't move, and now his head was restrained as well. The sound of the demon's maniacal laughter filled the air, it was the only thing he was aware of, other then the intense pain he was feeling.

Time seemed to pass, infinite. Slowly he started being able to make small things out other then the pain. Small amounts of light, little noises here and there, that were not his former bosses voice. Where was 505... He prayed that the bear had escaped all this wrath. He was immortal, and unable to die, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain, and Black Hat was sure to torture him if he ever caught him beyond anyone's imagination. 505... please... With the last thought he fell into blackness.

 

The battered human opened his eyes, slowly, wincing.

"Bawwww?" 505 was standing over him, intense worry in his eyes.

Flug tried to move, but found that he was again, restrained. He wasn't strapped to the table this time however, instead he had some sort of a straight jacket on. He opened his mouth to speak as the bear took the oxygen mask off his face, but immediately started dry heaving. 505 quickly sat him up so he wouldn't choke, and could breathe easier, but this only made the nausea worse. Through bloodshot eyes, Flug could see that the bear had brought them back home, to his own base, they were in his laboratory. Everything was so blurry, and spinning, but he could at least make that out, just barely.

"B...Blue..." he choked out. The bear picked him up from the gurney and took him over to a bed that he used for long nights, which was almost every night, that was in the room. He placed him gently on the mattress, moving the hair out of his face again, covering him with a blanket as it appeared he had the chills.

Suddenly, Flug knew what was going on. He was having a withdrawal. He'd put too much in his system, and then didn't keep the high going. Plus whatever injuries he had sustained at the stadium weren't helping either. But... What had happened?! The last thing he remembered... 

He quivered. Black Hat had grabbed him out of the air, stopping him from an imminent death from the fall after the heroes had dropped him. Why... And how in the hell did they get back to his base, what had happened with the fight... He had so many questions, but in his state he couldn't ask the bear, his tongue felt swollen from being so dehydrated, and he certainly couldn't hold anything down even if he wanted to. 

All he could do was wait. His trembling continued, and he knew why the bear had put the jacket on him. While his legs couldn't support him at the moment, if his arms were free he'd no doubt be trying to shove more drugs into his system. He needed them, he needed them so bad, now that he knew what was going on, he could focus on that, and it was nearly the only thing he could think about. He tried to mouth what he wanted to the bear, somehow as weak as he was, managing to attempt to struggle against his restraints.

505 stared at him, and shook his head. "Baw." 

His creator continued on with his wordless pleading.

"BAW." He said, more firmly this time. The doctor looked at him with crazed eyes, dialated and darting back and forth.  
The bear was not going to let him go until he was done coming down, at the very least. If he put more into him now, it would kill him, and he knew it. He of course hadn't seen an overdose or anything of the sort before, but he could tell. His friend was in such a horrible state, and he couldn't let him do anything rash.  
Tears came from Flug's eyes, and the bear hugged him close. He wouldn't leave his side.

 

About a week later, the bear finally took the jacket off of the doctor. Flug gave himself a good stretch, man he was so cramped up from wearing that thing! He gave himself a good scratching over for good measure, he still had a light itchy feeling from the heavy use of the drugs, not having been able to scratch it had been driving him crazy, and there was only so much 505 could do. Flug made a mental note to never, ever take that much medication/drugs ever again. He'd been far too careless. He might have come off the high without such a bad effect if he hadn't been injured so much, but... Either way, it wasn't worth the risk again. He had to admit that he had been a complete idiot on that matter.

505 was still worried about it, whenever he saw pill bottles or syringes he would watch the scientist carefully to make sure he wasn't even going near them. That or he would hide them, empty them, whatever he had to do to keep them away. It wasn't long before the bear himself had a stash of sorts underneath his own bed. The bear knew it was in vain, because as a scientist Flug had access to everything in the lab anyway, but still...

Flug got himself dressed in his lab attire, he wasn't about to quit now. He had work to do, taking that long of a 'break' was absurd, though necessary thanks to his bad choices. The bear hadn't allowed him to do anything job related at all. Of course he had helped him shower, fed him, and generally took care of all his basic needs and comforts while he was wearing the restraints, however. He glanced at his companion who gave an approving sigh.

"So what did I miss, did anyone call?" The bear had managed to brief him on the events of the convention the previous day through writing, so now his first thoughts were business.

505 nodded at him as the doctor walked over to his large screen computer/tv that nearly every mad scientist in existence always had in their laboratory.

He made himself comfortable in his wheely chair, man how he had missed this chair, his work area, his computer, his equipment... The bear handed him a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it. Black, with two shots of espresso added in. That would certainly wake him up.

Flug shook his curly locks about, giving his head a good scratch before he donned his bag and goggles again. 

"Good. Let's see what's been going on then!" He said with a slightly sinister smile. He wasn't about to give up yet. His previous defeat had been a huge miscalculation, and he would have to be more careful, but what didn't kill you made you stronger. Or insane. But heck, he was already insane, so it's not like THAT was gonna happen, right? Mad scientist... He gave off a dark chuckle as his wonderful, caring, bear companion hugged him. 

He had the best friend on the planet to support him anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been horribly mean to the poor boi in nearly every single chapter before hand so I eased up on this one a bit. A BIT.


	9. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluff and build.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=wv7kn7)

Black Hat stared blankly at the screen before him. That fucking sack of putrid flesh bag... he thought to himself. He DARES to mock him like this?! The eldritch resisted his extreme urge to destroy yet another computer that he had recently bought for work, as he viewed Flug's new business website. He was selling weapons, to villains, in nearly the exact same manner and fashion as he had when he was working for the demon.

The demon had hardly anything left to sell, or rent out, since he didn't have his scientist. He had been looking at others, but none had made the cut, they were all completely worthless compared to...

No, Flug was worthless as well! Wasn't he? Black Hat wondered to himself, forgetting his anger for a moment, perhaps Flug wasn't as easy to replace as he originally had thought. His business had grown enormously after he had hired him, despite his groveling, terrified nature, he was a genius after all, and he did have the balls, or the idiocy, to work for him. As soon as he had lost him however, his business had crashed. Which was absolutely absurd, he didn't need a human to be successful in whatever venture he decided to play in... Then again, one did need the best tools for whatever they were doing, and Flug apparently was the best tool he had found so far...

His orders were getting backlogged, clients were getting extremely displeased now. Of course most of them were forced to buy his products anyway but at least they got their products, even if some of them blew up in their faces upon arrival... He was respected and revered to be the baddest of the bad, the worst of them all, but the entire villain syndicate knew he had lost his scientist, and they were starting to have their doubts. 

It doesn't matter what mortals think, I am Black Hat, I can do whatever I please! Except apparently run a business once my best tool is gone... he thought regrettably to himself. The demon slammed his fists onto his desk, breaking it for the hundredth time that week, appalled with himself. Flug needed to die, but at the same time, though it made him want to rip his own innards out and fling them into space, if he wanted to be able to run his business he admitted he needed a halfway decent scientist and Flug was currently the only one who could handle it.

How to kill the scientist and set an example that he was not to be defied but to also have him kept alive so he could use him was a new challenge for him.

Meanwhile the good doctor was laying in his bed, cozy in his base that the demon still had yet to locate. Since the base was never in one place for long, it made it a lot harder to find. He'd built an airship out of several things from the military he had stolen, apparently they knew more about aliens and other planets then they ever had let on to anyone else, which wasn't surprising to him. It certainly was larger then an airplane, about the size of 4 naval aircraft carriers.

Flug LOVED having his own place. His own business, his own base, his own EVERYTHING. He'd forgotten what it was like to live like this, before trying so hard to be hired by the demon. He could work what hours he wanted, he was a workaholic anyway, so getting it done wasn't a problem but at least now he didn't have to fear torture to near death at every moments notice or impossible deadline given.

For now it was 2AM, on a cold, rainy day, high up in the skies, and he was safe and warm in his bed with his best friend bear to cuddle and keep him warm. When and if he decided to get up, he could take his time with a nice hot shower, and then have his hot coffee and freshly washed lab coat hot out of the dryer ready for him. He was finding the new freedom quite productive indeed.

It had been nearly 6 months since the convention incident, and he had learned to be far more careful, but that didn't stop him from trying to prove himself. He was rivaling Black Hat in the weapons and devices business. He had seen wanted ads that were disguised but obviously were the demon looking for a new scientist. No doubt many had answered his call, but apparently he hadn't found anyone good enough yet, because he hadn't aired any new commercials except reruns and prerecorded things since Flug had left. He also wasn't offering any new products, in fact, he had taken quite a few down and was down to mostly just renting things out.

Flug had stayed far away from him, not challenging him openly again. Well, it would seem that way, but with the commercials that Flug was airing it was quite obvious that he was planning to take over the market in his place, showing that it was HE who was the driving force behind the business, NOT the demon. The demon was the one they respected, the label of the brand, the suave seller, but Flug was going to show them that without his scientist, he couldn't sell SHIT.

The bear made some cute little snores in his sleep, pulling his creator closer against his fluffy body. Flug smiled, content, and snuggled against him. He knew he shouldn't get complacent again, but he wanted this moment to last forever, he was finally happy for once. He couldn't imagine anything better, with how his past had been.

As if reading his mind, his phone rang. He sighed, then picked it up and looked at it. He immediately started to tremble. How the hell had the demon gotten his personal number?! Business number yes, but this? He made huge precautions in every way he could think of to keep anyone except an extreme few from ever being able to find this number. His finger hovered over the buttons, briefly considering answering it before quickly closing it and setting it down on the nightstand. No, he wasn't playing his game anymore, he didn't have to do what he said. He wasn't his Jefe anymore. He wasn't going to answer his every beck and call.

The demon growled at his phone. All that work in finding the number and the stupid being hadn't even bothered to answer! How arrogant, he thought. He's getting far too bold in his defiance. Black Hat stood, a grin plastered on his face, rethinking his position. This game, was getting.... interesting... It was proving to be... a bit of a challenge. He certainly wasn't bored, and it had his blood boiling like it hadn't done in centuries. His snake-like tongue licked at his sharp teeth that filled his mouth. So be it, Flug, I'll play with you, he thought, and in the end you will be begging for the end of your disgusting mortal life!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm yiss... 
> 
> I do love tentacles. XD  
> Lots of them.


End file.
